Can I say that I Love You?
by fckyeahKTSL
Summary: "Err bisa seseorang jelaskan padaku, kita sedang melakukan apa sekarang?"/"Tadi itu first kiss Luhan." /"Katakan pada gege. Kenapa?"/"Ugh, ZiTao sayang Kris-ge.."/"Aku yakin firasatku tidak salah."/ KrisTao with other/
1. Chapter 1

**Can I Say that I Love You?**

Story by _**~ Tii**_ | _**LoNaE Zhang ~**_

Tittle : Can I say that I Love You?

Disclimer : They not belong to me, but They belong their God, their parents, their Agency.

Cast : EXO's member with other

Genre : I don't know anything about genre, but may be it's Romance or Humor? Or... Ah whatever.

Warning : Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s), Tema pasaran -_-" **Don't Like Don't Read. No Bash please ^^**

Summary : Kris anak tunggal sebuah keluarga kaya raya harus menerima perceraian kedua orang tuanya. Dia juga harus rela sang Daddy menikah lagi. Tapi bagaimana jika calon Mommy barunya memiliki seorang anak yang memiliki kadar kepolosan tinggi?

.

.

.

.

Dipagi yang cukup cerah itu, terdengarlah kicauan burung-burung yang tengah bertengger di sebuah pohon tepat dekat kamar seorang namja tampan yang kini sedang duduk malas didepan komputernya. Sang namja hanya menatap komputernya dengan tatapan –aku-ingin-menghancurkanmu- yang tentunya tidak ada balasan dari sang komputer.

Triiinggg

Terdengar bunyi cukup nyaring dari komputernya. Oh ada e-mail masuk. Dengan sangat tidak bersemangat Ia membuka pesan elektronik itu.

_From : Mommy_

_Subjekt : Love you sayang_

_"Krisss? Kau membaca e-mail Mommy kan?"_

_..._

_From : Kris_

_Subjekt : -_

_"Ne Mom. Ada apa? Aku sedang tidak bersemangat hari ini. "_

_..._

_From : Mommy_

_Subjekt : Love you sayang_

_"Kenapa sayang? Hey! Seharusnya kau bersemangat! Ayo pasang smile mu sayang.!"_

_..._

_From : Kris_

_Subjekt : -_

_"No, Mom. Without you, I can't do it! Back home now, Mom.!"_

_..._

_From : Mommy_

_Subjekt : Shut Up! -_

_"Kau berisik. Eh, bukankah hari ini kau dan Daddy mu akan kedatangan tamu. Aku dengar Daddy akan membawa calon ibu dan saudara baru mu sayang. Sambut mereka dengan keramahan mu, ne? Mommy tak ingin kau berbuat keji seperti 5 tahun lalu. Baiklah sayang, Mommy masih harus bekerja. Pai~ Krissss sayaaaaangg... "_

...

Dan itulah akhir dari percakapan mereka melalui surat elektronik atau kita sebut sebagai e-mail. Sang namja yang diketahui bernama Kris itu hanya memandang pesan terakhir sang Mommy dengan tatapan –selalu-menyebalkan-.

Cklekk

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Kris dibuka oleh seorang namja paruh baya yang garis ketampanannya masih sangat jelas terlihat.

"Kris? What are you doing?" tanya namja tersebut.

"Nothing, Dad." Jawab Kris pada namja itu yang sudah dipastikan adalah ayah dari Kris.

"Kau berkirim e-mail lagi pada Mommy mu?" tanya Daddy Kris yang biasa dipanggil Nick. Nick kemudian masuk kekamar putranya dan duduk di tepi ranjang Kris.

"Hm ." Jawab Kris singkat. Nick terlihat menghela napas. Dia cukup maklum akan sikap anak satu-satunya ini. Terlalu dingin. Bahkan dia tidak pernah sedingin itu pada orang.

"Mommy mu tak berkata apa-apa tentang Daddy?" Tanya Nick. Kris dapat merasakan ada sedikit nada harapan pada suara Nick.

"Tidak. Kenapa? Daddy kangen Mommy? Kalau Daddy kangen kenapa menceraikan Mommy?" ucap Kris dengan nada super sinisnya yang membuat sang Daddy menatapnya tak percaya.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan. Sekarang segera mandi dan turun. Ada yang ingin Daddy kenalkan pada mu." Kemudian setelahnya Nick meninggalkan Kris yang menatap Daddy nya aneh.

"Dasar orang tua jaman sekarang."

.

.

.

"Hey, Dear." Panggil Nick pada seorang yeoja cantik yang tadinya duduk santai di ruang tamu rumah mewah itu. Sang yeoja kemudian berdiri dan memasang senyum manisnya.

"Hey." Balas yeoja tersebut. Yeoja itu adalah calon istri dari Nick. Ya. Seperti apa yang diucapkan Kris tadi, Mommy dan Daddy nya telah bercerai. Saat diadakan persidangan untuk menentukan dengan siapa Kris tinggal, -walaupun Kris sebenarnya bebas memilih- hak atas Kris jatuh ditangan Nick dan akhirnya Kris pun tinggal dengan sang Daddy.

"Hey Kris! Turunlah!" Ucap –teriak- Nick pada Kris yang tengan berdiri di tangga. Perlahan Kris turun dan berdiri tepat disamping sang Daddy.

"Kris. Kenalkan ini Victoria, calon Ibu mu. Biasa di panggil Vict." Ucap Nick yang hanya dibalas tatapan dingin oleh Kris. Sang yeoja yang kini diketahui bernama Victoria atau lebih sering dipanggil Vict itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan tanganny pada Kris yang langsung dibalas oleh Kris.

"Kris." Ucap Kris dingin. Awalnya Vict sedikit tersinggung atas sikap dingin Kris yang ditujukan padanya, namun detik berikutnya Vict menghilangkan pikiran itu setelah Kris-

"Selamat datang Ahjuma." -mengucapkan salam padanya, yah walaupun dipanggil 'Ahjuma' bukankah itu bagus?

"Hey! Panggil Mommy, Kris." Koreksi sang Daddy.

"Maaf Vict-Ahjuma, aku belum bisa memanggilmu Mommy. Aku masih belum terbiasa." Jawab Kris santai. Nick yang mendengar penuturan anaknya itu sedikit tersulut emosi. Berbeda dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Vict. Vict justru tersenyum ramah.

"Tak apa Kris. Aku memaklumi. Justru jika kau langsung memanggilku Mommy, aku pasti merasa aneh." Vict terkekeh sendiri. Nick yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dalam diam. Kris sedikit terkejut dengan penuturan Vict. Namun dia hanya diam.

"Ah! Kemana Panda kita, Dear?" tanya Nick pada Vict. 'Apa? Panda? Mereka memelihara Panda? Apa mereka gila?' itulah isi pikiran Kris setelah mendengar ucapan sang Daddy.

"Ahh. Dia sedang mengambil boneka pandanya, Nick. Sebentar lagi masuk." Ucap Vict yang hanya dibalas 'oh' oleh Nick. 'Apa lagi itu? Panda punya boneka panda? Oh Tuhan siapa sebenarnya yang gila?' batin Kris mulai frustrasi.

"Nah itu dia.!" Ucap Vict sedikit berteriak sambil menunjuk kearah pintu masuk rumah mewah itu. Terlihat seorang namja tinggi –namun masih lebih tinggi Kris- berjalan memasuki rumah mewah itu dengan memeluk boneka panda dengan ukuran setengah badannya. Dia memasang wajah cerianya dan sedikit berlari menuju mereka bertiga.

"Mom." Ucapnya manja sambil memeluk lengan ibunya dengan tangan kanannya. Nick yang melihat kelakuan calon aegyanya itu tersenyum manis, berbeda dengan ekspresi yang di tunjukkan Kris. Kris yang melihat sikap manja namja itu hanya cengo. Diperhatikannya namja yang menurutnya mirip panda itu dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Satu kata yang di tarik Kris. 'Manis'. 'Pantas mereka menyebutnya 'Panda', dia memang mirip Panda sih.' Batin Kris.

"Ne, Baby? Ah. Baby, ini calon Daddy baru mu. Kenalkan dirimu sayang." Ucap Vict sambil menunjuk kearah Nick yang tengah memamerkan senyumnya.

"Anyeonghasseo. Huang Zi Tao imnida. Tapi biasa dipanggil Tao." Ucap Tao dengan sedikit membungkuk kearah Nick dan memasang senyum manisnya.

"Kau sangat manis Zi Tao-ah. Ahh kenalkan aku calon Daddy mu. Kau bisa memanggil ku apa saja jika kau belum terbiasa memanggilku Daddy." Ucapnya lembut pada Tao. Tao hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala nya lucu membuat Nick terkekeh pelan. Kris menatap Daddy nya kesal. 'Yang benar saja. Tadi aku dipaksa memanggil yeoja itu Mommy, sekarang dia membiarkan anak Panda itu memanggilnya apa saja. Shit!' umpat Kris kesal dalam hati tentunya.

"Dan kenalkan, dia calon Gege mu. Kris kenalkan dirimu." Perintah Nick pada Kris. Kris segera mengulurkan tanyannya kehadapan Tao.

"Kris." Ucapnya singkat. Tao balas menjabat tangan Kris dan memasang senyum manisnya pada Kris.

"Tao. Salam kenal Kris-gege.." ucapnya riang. Kris hanya menatap Tao tak percaya. Dan segera menarik tangannya. Tao masih saja memasang senyum manisnya kearah Kris membuat Kris merasakan perasaan aneh.

"Ah iya Kris. Karena Daddy dan Vict belum sah menikah, jadi Dadddy harap kau bisa tidur bersama Tao, ne? Vict akan tidur di kamar tamu." ucap Nick yang sukses membuat Kris menatap Daddy nya horor.

"M-maksud Daddy?" tanya nya. Yang benar saja dia harus berbagi kamar pribadinya dengan orang lain!

"Ayolah Kris. Ini hanya akan sampai lusa atau mungkin kalau ada halangan lagi sampai minggu depan." Ucap Nick. Kris menatapnya tak percaya.

"Dad, you know than I can't-"

"Daddy tau Kris. Tapi ayolah. Tao dongsaeng mu. Masa iya sih kau tak ingin berbagi dengannya?" Ucap Nick lagi. Vict dan Tao hanya menatap mereka tanpa berbicara apapun. Mereka harus bicara apa? Bahkan mereka tak tahu letak permasalahannya dimana.

"Daddy, ayolah." Ucap Kris sedikit memohon.

"Tidak Kris, Daddy mohon." Balas Nick. Kris hanya menunduk lesu. Nick memamerkan senyum kemenangannya. Dia sudah tau. Kalau Kris begitu, pasti Kris sudah kalah darinya.

"Nah, Zi Tao-ah. Kau tidur dengan Kris-ge, ne?" ucap Nick yang di balas anggukan semangat dari Tao.

"Ne Nick-Ahjussi." Ucapnya semangat. Kris memandang Tao. 'Kenapa dia semangat sekali sih!' batin Kris kesal.

"Nah, lebih baik Tao sekarang istirahat atau mungkin beberes. Dan- eh? Mana koper Tao? Tao tidak membawa apa-apa?" tanya Nick heran. Nick heran karena Tao sama sekali tak bawa apa-apa kecuali boneka pandanya. Berbeda dengan Vict yang sudah membawa satu koper yang kini berada di sampingnya.

"Baby? Mana koper mu?" tanya Vict. Vict tadi sudah menyuruh Tao untuk membawa kopernya saat ingin masuk. Maksudnya agar tak terlalu menyusahkan Nick atau siapa pun. Namun sepertinya Tao melupakan perintah Mommy nya. Tao menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Ya ampun! Mianhae Mommy. Tao lupa." Ucapnya dengan memasang V sign sebagai tanda damai untuk Mommy nya. Vick menghela napas lelah melihat tingkah aegya satu-satunya itu.

"Haha, tak apa Tao. Biar Kris membantu mu membawa koper mu, ne." Ucap Nick yang sukses membuat raut terkejut mampir di wajah tampan Kris.

"Dad.." Kris menggeram pelan menatap Daddy nya.

"Jinjja? Benarkah Kris-ge akan membantu Tao?" tanya Tao terlampau bersemangat menatap Kris dengan 'Panda Eyes' andalannya. Tunggu sampai dia menunjukkan 'Bbuing Bbuing' nya. Kris yang ditatap begitu menjadi salah tingkah sendiri.

"N-ne. G-gege akan bantu." Ucap Kris sedikit gugup. Tunggu! Untuk apa Kris gugup? Atas dasar apa Ia gugup?

"Waaahhhh... gumawo Kris-ge. Saranghae..." ucap Tao terlampau bersemangat –sepertinya Tao memang terlalu bersemangat hari ini. Kemudian dia memasang 'Love sign' menggunakan kedua tangannya di atas kepalanya dengan boneka panda yang masih di peluknya. Kris terkejut. Tentu saja. Bagaimana bisa Tao mengucapkan kata yang sakral bagi Kris itu dengan mudahnya? Bahkan dari Kris lahir sampai sekarang, dia baru mengucapkan kata itu -'Saranghae'- satu kali kepada seorang yeoja. Itu pun karena paksaan teman-temannya sewaktu dia duduk di Junior High School dulu. Tapi Tao? Oh astaga. Kris merasakan pusing di kepalanya. Katakan lah Kris berlebihan, tapi memang begitulah adanya. Nick yang melihat aegya nya diam saja, menepuk pelan pundaknya.

"Kris. Cepat bantu Tao mengambil barang-barangnya dan segera ke kamar." Ucap Nick. Kris yang tak ingin di anggap aneh karena pusing memikirkan perkataan Tao tadi segera berjalan menuju pintu dengan Tao yang mengekor di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dimana barang mu Tao?" tanya Kris ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu depan. Tao melihat kearah Kris dan Kris tanpa sengaja menoleh kearah Tao dan pandangan mereka bertemu. Untuk beberapa detik waktu serasa berhenti bagi Kris, dan Kris menatap Tao begitu lekat. Dan entah bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba background di belakang Tao menjadi suasana 'blink blink' di mata Kris dan entah bagaimana bisa pula lagu Kissing You dari salah satu girlband terkenal SNSD mejadi backsound suasana mereka saat ini terdengar di telinga Kris. Kris masih diam menatap mata panda Tao.

"Gege!" Kris tersentak kaget saat panggilan -sebut saja teriakan- dari Tao menyapa pendengarannya. Kris semakin menatap Tao lekat. Pasalnya saat ini Tao tengah mempoutkan bibir curve nya. Oh Tuhan. Kris bersumpah, kalau mereka sedang tidak di depan pintu utama, dia akan mengecup –melumat- curve lips cherry itu. Tuhan, sadarkan pikiran Kris.

"W-waeyo?" tanya Kris gelagapan.

"Ayo! Katanya mau bantu Tao." Ucap Tao kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah mobil yang diketahui Kris adalah mobil milik Daddy nya. Kemudian Tao berjalan kearah bagasi dan membuka nya.

"GEGE!" Bagus. Kali ini Tao berteriak kencang dan sukses membuat Kris datang menghampirinya. Membantu Tao mengeluarkan kopernya.

"Heh? Kenapa kau sampai dua koper Tao? Vict-ahjuma cuma satu." Ucap Kris sedikit terkejut karena barang-barang yang di bawa Tao sampai dua koper padahal Mommy nya hanya satu. Kemudian Kris mengeluarkan dan membawa kedua koper itu masuk. Tao jalan dibelakangnya.

"Satu koper khusus untuk pakaian. Satu koper untuk boneka dan berbagai aksesoris." Ucap Tao santai sambil mengayunkan boneka panda nya. Kris berhenti membuat Tao yang berada tepat dibelakangnya pun ikut terhenti. Kemudian Kris membalikkan badannya menatap Tao lekat.

"K-kenapa ge?" tanya Tao gugup. Bagaimana tidak gugup. Kris si gege baru nya itu kini tengah menatap nya lekat.

"Semua boneka dan aksesoris?" tanya Kris tak percaya sambil sedikit mengangkat satu koper milik Tao.

"Ung.!" Gumam Tao sambil menganggukkan kepalanya lucu.

"Astaga!" gumam Kris dan kemudian dia melanjutkan jalannya menuju kamar miliknya di lantai dua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uwaaahhh... kamar gege besar..." ucap Tao mengagumi luas kamar Kris. Ya. Saat ini Kris dan Tao sudah sampai di lantai dua tepatnya di kamar Kris.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kris setelah dia masuk dan menutup pintu kamarnya. 'Hhhh... ternyata berat juga.' Gumamnya dalam hati.

"Ung! Kamar Tao saja hanya setengah dari kamar ini." Ucap Tao menatap keseluruh kamar. Kemudian dia berjalan menuju ranjang Kris dan berbaring disana dengan kaki sebatas lutut menjuntai kebawah.

"Aaahhh... lelahnya.." ucapnya sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya. Kris yang melihat tingkah Tao hanya tersenyum. Kemudian dia berjalan menuju lemari besar nya untuk menaruh pakaian Tao. Memang masih ada sisa tempat kosong di lemari besarnya itu.

"Kau lelah Tao?" tanya Kris. Tao menoleh ke kiri mengingat lemari besar Kris berada di samping kiri ranjang King size milik Kris.

"Hu'uh." Gumamnya menganggukkan kepalanya dan tetap memeluk boneka pandanya. Kris hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

"Mengapa bisa lelah, hng?" tanya Kris sambil mulai membuka lemari nya.

"Tentu saja ge. Kami melakukan perjalanan tengah malam tadi dari China dengan pesawat dan langsung menuju kemari. Bahkan saat di pesawat pun Tao tidak bisa tidur." Ucap Tao sambil mempoutkan curve lips nya. Kris kini tengah membuka salah satu koper yang berisi pakaian sambil sebentar mata nya melirik Tao.

"Apa kalian tadinya tinggal di China? Dan kenapa tak bisa?" tanya Kris sambil perlahan mengambil baju-baju milik Tao dan dengan perlahan menyusunnya di lemari miliknya.

"Ani. Kami ke China untuk menjenguk Grandma. Mommy bilang Mommy merindukannya. Eumm Molla ge. Tadi malam saat Tao berada di pesawat, Tao tidur sebentar dan Tao bermimpi. Dalam mimpi Tao, Tao akan bertemu dengan Daddy Tao yang jahat, kejam, suka memarahi Tao dan gege yang suka memukul Tao dan bahkan dalam mimpi Tao, gege Tao itu membakar dan menghancurkan semua boneka Tao dan aksesoris milik Tao. Dan karena memikirkan itu Tao jadi tak bisa tidur." Cerita Tao panjang yang hanya membuat Kris tertawa mendengarnya. Tao yang melihat Kris tertawa makin kesal dan melemparkan bantal milik Kris kearah sang pemilik. Bukk. Bantal itu tepat mengenai perut Kris yang kini tengah di pegangnya karena saking lucunya cerita Tao –menurut Kris.

"Ya! Tidak lucu ge!" ucap Tao kesal dan membalikkan tubuh nya membelakangi Kris.

"Hey! Kau marah?" tanya Kris. Tak ada jawaban dari Tao.

"Hey. Jangan marah. Gege hanya bercanda." Ucap Kris kemudian meletakkan baju milik Tao dan berjalan ke sisi kiri ranjangnya. Dibalikkannya tubuh Tao hingga kini menyamping kearahnya. Wajah Tao masih terlihat kesal.

"Jangan marah. Lagian kau lihat kan? Daddy gege tidak jahat, tidak kejam dan tidak memarahi Tao. Bahkan Daddy gege membiarkan Tao memanggilnya apa saja kan? Dan apa kau lihat gege semengerikan itu? Kau lihatkan gege membantu mu membawa koper milik mu, bukan menghancurkannya. Dan lagi, gege bahkan membantu mu memasukkan pakaian mu ke lemari gege. Iya kan?" ucap Kris panjang lebar. Berharap Tao dapat mengerti nya. Dan usahanya berhasil. Terbukti dari anggukan kepala Tao dan wajah nya pun kembali menjadi wajah polos layaknya anak berusia 5 tahun. O.o

"Bagus." Ucap Kris sembari mengusap pelan rambut Tao. "Nah, kalau kau ngantuk lebih baik kau tidur saja." Ucap Kris sambil berjalan menuju lemarinya, melanjutkan pekerjaan yang tertunda.

"Hng." Gumam Tao. Selanjutnya tak ada suara apa pun yang terdengar. Dahi Kris berkerut.

"Tao?" panggil nya masih sambil menyusun pakaian Tao.

"Ung? Ada apa ge?" gumam Tao sambil menggeliat di ranjang Kris.

"Hey! Kau sudah tidur?" tanya Kris lagi. Dahi Kris berkerut -lagi- melihat baju Tao yang tengah di pegangnya. 'Ini bajunya?' tanyanya dalam hati. Tao yang merasa coretsedikitcoret jengkel bangun dan menatap Kris sebal.

"Tapi tadi gege yang menyuruh Tao untuk istirahat!" jawab nya kesal. Kris lantas membalikkan badannya setelah menaruh baju 'aneh' –menurut Kris- milik Tao.

"Dengan pakaian seperti itu?" tanya Kris menunjuk pakaian yang Tao gunakan. Tao mengernyit dan menatap tubuhnya. Detik berikutnya kelima jari nya menepuk pelan dahinya. Kemudian tersenyum kearah Kris.

"Hehehe. Lupa." Ucapnya kemudian bangun dan turun dari ranjang. Kris hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah Tao. Tao berjalan kearah Kris dan berhenti tepat di depan koper penuh pakaian miliknya. Tao sedikit mengacak kopernya dan manemukan sebuah piyama bermotif panda dan langsung mengambilnya. Selanjutnya Tao berjalan sedikit menjauh dari Kris dan membelakanginya, dengan perlahan Tao membuka baju hangat nya dan selanjutnya membuka kemeja hitam dengan corak leopard sedikit di bagian bahu dan memanjang tipis hingga ke pinggang. Kris membebelalakkan matanya. Hey! Bagaimana bisa Tao dengan santai membuka pakaiannya sedangkan Kris masih ada di dalam. Ok mereka memang sesama namja, tapi setidaknya kamar mandi kan masih ada. Kris semakin di buat terkejut ketika dengan santainya Tao membuka celana jeans berwarna hitam setelah sebelumnya memakai baju piyamanya yang terlihat oh tidak itu memang kebesaran. Dan dengan santainya Tao memakai celana piyama nya dengan posisi menungging. Kris menelan saliva nya berat melihat butt sexy –menurut Kris- milik Tao. 'Tuhan.. kenapa makhluk ciptaan mu ini begitu sexy?' batin Kris. Tuhan tolong segarkan pikiran kotor Kris.

"Gege?" Kris tersentak mendengar panggilan Tao. Saat ini Tao yang sudah memakai piyama kebesarannya sedang berada di hadapan Kris. Sedikit aneh juga karena ini sudah terbilang hampir tengah hari.

"T-Tao. Kenapa memakai piyama?" tanya Kris menatap Tao.

"Ung? Kenapa? Tao kan memang ma tidur gege..." jawab Tao dengan nada sedikit manja di akhir kalimatnya.

"Sudah. Tao mau tidur. Gege jangan ganggu ne?" ucap Tao dan Chuu~ dengan lembut Tao mengecup pipi Kris. Kris? Dia hanya diam membeku. Dan setelahnya Tao berjalan ke arah ranjang Kris dan kemudian menutup matanya tidak lupa memeluk boneka pandanya.

Kris mengelus bekas kecupan Tao. Percaya atau tidak, pipi Kris sedikit bersemu. Ck, dasar. 'Tuhan, beri kekuatan untuk ku menghadapi nya.' Doa Kris dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Haii~~~~

Apa kabar? -_-

Aku bawa ff baru.. Semoga suka yee~~~

Maaf for typo...

And Review jusseyo~~~~~

.

.

.

.

PandaQingdao


	2. Chapter 2

**Can I say that I Love You?**

**Chapter 2**

Story by _**~ Tii**_ | _**LoNaE Zhang ~**_

Tittle : Can I say that I Love You?

Disclimer : They not belong to me, but They belong their God, their parents, their Agency.

Cast : EXO's member with other

Genre : I don't know anything about genre, but may be it's Romance or Humor? Or... Ah whatever.

Warning : Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s), Tema pasaran -_-", with SuLay moment for this chap.

Summary : Kris anak tunggal dari keluarga kaya raya harus menerima perceraian kedua orang tuanya. Dia juga harus rela sang Daddy menikah lagi. Tapi bagaimana jika calon Mommy barunya memiliki seorang anak yang memiliki kadar kepolosan tinggi?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Brakk

"Aku pulang!" ucap seorang namja tinggi nan tampan memasuki rumah mewah dengan beberapa orang yang mengikutinya di belakang.

"Kris? Sudah pulang?" sapa seorang yeoja cantik memakai apron dengan spatula di tangannya setelah sang namja tampan bersama teman-teman nya sampai di ruang tv. Namja tinggi bernama Kris itu kemudian tersenyum dan menghampiri yeoja itu.

"Ne Ahjumma." Ucap Kris kemudian memeluk pinggang Vict. Vict –yeoja itu- hanya tersenyum sembari mengelus surai milik Kris. Kris hanya tersenyum kemudian menoleh kearah teman-temannya.

"Ahjumma. Kenalkan. Mereka teman-temanku." Ucap Kris kemudian memerintahkan teman-temannya untuk memperkenalkan diri masing-masing.

"Anyeonghasseo Ahjumma. Chanyeol imnida." Ucap seorang namja tinggi sedikit menunduk kemudian memamerkan senyum lebarnya yang membuat Vict tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Anyeong Ahujmma. Kim Joon Myeon imnida. Tapi Ahjumma cukup panggil Suho." Ucap namja tampan dengan senyum malaikatnya.

"Anyeonghasseo. Do Kyungsoo imnida." Ucap seorang namja manis bermata bulat.

"Anyeonghasseo. Zhang Yi Xing-imnida. Biasa di panggil Lay." Ucap namja manis sambil tersenyum memamerkan single dimple nya.

"Kau dari China?" tanya Vict terlalu antusias.

"Ne." Balas Lay sembari tersenyum manis.

"Ahjumma juga." Ucap Vict. Lay hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Anyeonghasseo. Lu Han imnida." Ucap namja baby face sembari tersenyum manis.

"Dari China juga?" tanya Vict. LuHan hanya mengangguk dan memberikan senyum manisnya.

"Wah, kenalkan aku Vict. Calon Mommy Kris. Salam kenal." Ucap Vict semangat. Mereka terlihat terkejut sedangkan Kris hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

"Ahjumma, kami hari ini akan mengerjakan tugas kuliah, bisakah Ahjumma membuatkan beberapa minuman dan makanan ringan untuk kami?" ucap Kris memandang Vict. Vict hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian dia berjalan kebelakang lagi namun sebelum nya melambai pada teman-teman Kris.

Dua minggu sudah Vict dan Tao tinggal dirumah milik Nick –Daddy Kris-. Waktu yang terbilang singkat untuk Kris terlihat dekat dengan Vict dan juga Tao. Tapi itu hal yang biasa jika mengetahui betapa ramah dan bersahaja nya Vict terhadap Kris dan jangan lupakan sifat ceria Tao. Nick dan Vict masih belum bisa melangsungkan pernikahan mereka karena banyaknya pekerjaan Nick, hingga membuat namja dewasa itu terkadang pulang larut malam. Karena itu pula lah sampai saat ini Kris masih tidur satu ranjang dengan Tao. Dan membuat Kris mulai terbiasa akan sifat manja dan polos Tao.

"Hey, Kris. Dia calon Mommy baru mu?" tanya Chanyeol memandang Kris yang sedang duduk bersebelahan dengan Lay dan tengah menatap laptop milik Kris itu dengan serius. Posisi mereka saat ini, Chanyeol yang duduk di sofa sendirian sambil membaca beberapa buku refrensi untuk membantu tugas mereka, Suho dan Kyungsoo tengah duduk tepat di bawah Chanyeol sembari menyenderkan bahu mereka dan terlihat tengah sibuk dengan tablet masing-masing, LuHan tengah menulis sesuatu di atas meja persegi yang menjadi penghalang antara mereka dan tv, Lay daan Kris tengah duduk di depan single sofa dan menatap serius laptop Kris.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kris menatap Chanyeol malas. Chanyeol terlihat berpikir.

"Dia cantik." Ucap nya singkat.

"Jangan bilang kau menyukainya." Ucap Kris menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol balik menatapnya.

"Kenapa? Dia memang cantik. Wajar jika aku tertarik dengannya." Ucap Chanyeol acuh. Kris menatapnya datar.

"Ambil saja kalau kau mau." Ucap Kris dingin, membuat semua temannya menatapnya heran, tak terkecuali Chanyeol.

"A-apa?" tanya Chanyeol. Kris tak menjawab hanya diam. Mereka saling pandang namun kemudian kembali sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing.

"Kris-ge, bagaimana menurutmu dengan ini?" terdengar suara Lay memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Tak ada yang memeperdulikan Lay dan Kris yang terlihat tengah larut dalam pembicaraan serius, kecuali namja berwajah Angle, Suho. Suho menatap Kris tak suka saat namja itu merangkul pundak Lay sambil menjelaskan sesuatu yang tengah di tampilkan laptop di depan mereka.

"Ehm. Kris." Panggil Suho. Kris menoleh kearahnya begitu juga yang lain. "Sepertinya lebih baik kau yang membantu Kyungsoo." Lanjutnya. Kris menautkan alisnya tak mengerti, namun detik berikutnya dia mulai beranjak saat melihat Suho beranjak untuk bertukar posisi dengannya. Kris pun duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo dan Suho di samping Lay. Lay langsung merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi datar dan tak memperdulikan Suho.

"Ya!" panggil Suho menyenggol pundak Lay. Lay langsung menggoyangkan pundaknya seolah menghalau serangan Suho yang sudah lewat. Suho menautkan alisnya tak mengerti.

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Suho. Lay diam dan tetap memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Suho makin mengerutkan dahinya, kemudian menatap teman-temannya yang sejak tadi menatap mereka. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan berbicara tanpa suara.

'Dia cemburu!' ucapnya. Suho menautkan alisnya tak mengerti namun detik berikutnya sebuah seringai terpampang di bibir kissablenya. Suho langsung menatap Lay yang masih asik menatap arah lain. Perlahan kedua lengan Suho menjalar kearah pinggang Lay.

Grebb

Lay tersentak kaget saat pinggang rampingnya di peluk erat dari samping. Sedikit terkejut saat tahu tangan Suho yang memeluknya. Lay berusaha melepaskan pelukan erat Suho, namun hasilnya sia-sia.

"Ya! Lepaskan tangan mu Kim Joon Myeon-ssi!" teriak Lay. Suho hanya terkekeh.

"Sejak kapan kekasih manis ku ini memanggil ku dengan embel-embel 'ssi', eoh?" bisik Suho di telinga kiri Lay dan sedikit menjilatnya. Lay berusaha menghalangi perbuatan Suho dengan menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya.

"Lepask-"

"Eh? Kalian pacaran ya?" belum sempat Lay melanjutkan ucapannya, Vict datang membawa minuman dan beberapa makanan ringan. Lay gelagapan dan berusaha menyingkirkan lengan Suho. Namun bukannya lepas, pelukan itu malah semakin dieratkan oleh sang empunya.

"Ne, Ahjumma. Ah! Ahjumma, bagaimana? Apa kami terlihat cocok?" tanya Suho antusias. Lay menatapnya horor. Vict tersenyum lembut kemudian mengacungkan kedua jari jempolnya setelah meletakkan minuman dan makanan ringan di meja.

"Sangat cocok." Ucap Vict antusias. Lay menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya.

"Ah! Ya! Lepaskan Pabbo!" teriaknya lagi. Mereka hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Lay.

"Tao pulaaaaaang!" tawa mereka terhenti ketika sebuah teriakan nyaring terdengar dari arah pintu depan. Tak lama muncul lah seorang namja tinggi dengan mata panda indahnya yang berbinar, berjalan riang kearah mereka di ruang tv.

"Mommy!" teriaknya dan langsung menghampiri Vict dan memeluknya erat. Vict tersenyum melihat kelakuan aegya nya.

"Tao sudah pulang, eoh?" ucapnya sambil mengelus surai indah Tao. Tao mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian Tao melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap ke arah teman-teman Kris.

"Hai Kris-geee~!" ucapnya semangat saat melihat Kris. Kris hanya tersenyum.

"Sayang, gantilah bajumu. Setelah itu kita makan siang bersama, ok?" ucap Vict. Tao mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya lucu. Setelahnya Vict berlalu kembali kedapur. Sepertinya dapur adalah markasnya sekarang. Tao menatap satu persatu teman-teman Kris. Kris yang mengerti langsung mengambil tempat disamping Chanyeol.

"Tao. Sini." Panggilnya dan menepuk-nepuk bagian sofa kosong di sampingnya. Tao berjalan kearah Kris. Dan mengambil posisi duduk. Bukannya duduk di samping Kris, Tao justru duduk di pangkuan Kris yang membuat semua yang melihatnya terkejut, termasuk Kris. Namun Kris mencoba memasang wajah dinginnya. "Tuhan, bantu aku.' Jerit Kris dalam hati.

"Kenalkan, mereka semua teman-teman kuliah gege." Ucapnya. Tao menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Anyeong, gege! Aku Tao, dongsaeng Kris-gege." Ucapnya semangat. Kris tersenyum menanggapi Tao.

"Tao, ini Chanyeol." Ucap Kris menunjuk arah Chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum lebar. Tao menatap Chanyeol sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Chan...yeol..." gumamnya masih menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Ah! Anyeong ChanChan-ge!" lajutnya kemudian melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol. Semua yang ada di sana mngerutkan dahi heran.

"Chanyeol, Tao. Bukan ChanChan." Ucap Kris. Tao menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aniyo. ChanChan–ge itu panggilan dari Tao, Kris-ge." Ucapnya mengerucutkan curve lipsnya. Kris menatap aneh Tao, berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang kini tengah tersenyum gaje. -_-

"Sudahlah. Nah itu, Kyungsoo." Ucap Kris menunjuk kearah Kyungsoo.

"Anyeong, Tao." Sapa Kyungsoo ramah. Tao tersenyum membalas senyum Kyungsoo.

"Anyeong Kyungsoo-ge." Sapa Tao semangat.

"Itu Luhan." Lanjut Kris menunjuk kearah Luhan.

"Luhan-ge! Anyeong.." sapa Tao. Luhan melambaikan tangan kearah Tao juga.

"Itu pasangan aneh, Suho dan Lay." Lanjut Kris menatap bosan dua namja yang masih berpelukan, oh atau mungkin salah satunya yang memeluk yang lain.

"Anyeong Suho-ge, Lay-ge." Ucap Tao semangat. Suho dan Lay tersenyum menaggapinya.

"Hey! Bagaimana sekolah mu?" tanya Kris sambil memeluk pinggang ramping Tao dari posisi belakang. Tao langsung mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi menyamping.

"Baik ge. Pelajaran hari ini cukup menyenangkan." Ucap Tao. Kris tersenyum dan membelai pipi Tao, Tao mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Kris. Suho, Lay, Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Chanyeol yang melihat adegan itu memasang wajah cengo. Hey! Mereka kakak adik –tiri- sekarang! Bagaimana bisa sikap mereka justru seperti sepasang kekasih?

"Ya! Sana ganti pakaian mu. Setelah itu kita makan siang bersama." Perintah Kris. Tao mempoutkan bibirnya dan menggeleng keras.

"Wae?" tanya Kris lagi.

"Gantiin!" ucap Tao manja. Kelima namja yang masih asik memandangi adegan Kris dan Tao itu tersedak liur masing-masing.

"Dasar manja!" ucap Kris mengacak rambut Tao.

"Ya! Tao! Mommy suruh Tao ganti 'kan?" ucap Vict yang kini sudah ada di ruang tv itu.

"Mommy.." gumam Tao.

"Cepat ganti!" perintah Vict berkacak pinggang. Tao menggeleng keras.

"Tao gak mau! Tao maunya di gantiin sama Kris-ge!" ucapnya. Vict hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Dalam hitungan 3, kalau kau tak segera ganti, Mommy pastikan semua boneka panda dan aksesoris mu akan Mommy musnahkan." Ucap Vict menyeringai. Tao yang mendengar boneka panda dan aksesoris langsung membulatkan matanya.

"Ya! Andwae Mommy!" teriaknya langsung melesat kelantai atas.

"Aish! Anak itu." Gumam Vict. "Nah ayo kita makan siang bersama." Ucap Vict tersenyum ramah pada kelima namja yang tadi asik menontonnya.

"A-ah! Aniyo Ahjumma." Tolak Kyungsoo.

"Tak apa. Kalian 'kan teman Kris. Anggap saja rumah sendiri. Kris bujuk teman-teman mu." Kemudian Vict mulai berlalu ke ruang makan. Kris tak berbicara apapun hanya menatap tajam temannya satu per satu.

"O-ok Dduizhang. Kita makan." Ucap Luhan mulai beranjak, di ikuti oleh yang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini cuaca cukup cerah, terlihat dari bulan yang bersinar terang dengan bintang yang bertaburan. Kris dan Tao saat ini sedang berada di balkon kamar mereka. Terlihat Kris yang sedang mengutak-atik ponselnya dengan Tao disampingnya yang memeluk boneka pandanya dan menatap langit cerah malam itu.

"Gege.." panggil Tao. Kris memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celananya. Dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja panda di sampingnya.

"Hng?"

"Apa gege menyayangi Tao?" ucap Tao menatap Kris. Kris mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tentu saja, Baby. Gege sangat menyayangimu!" ucap Kris menarik Tao dalam pelukannya. Tao balas memeluk pinggang Kris dan tersenyum. Beberapa menit lamanya mereka tetap berada di posisi itu. Hingga Nick memanggil mereka kebawah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa maksud Daddy?" tanya Kris terkejut.

"Maafkan Daddy, Kris. Daddy benar-benar harus ke Canada. Daddy juga harus membawa Vict dan Daddy tidak mungkin membawa kalian." Ucap Nick dengan sedikit nada kecewa.

"Tapi Daddy. Ba-bagaimana bisa, aku dan –dan Tao aku dengannya.." ucap Kris well gugup.

"Sudahlah Kris. Daddy hanya 3 minggu di sana. Kau bebas melakukan apa-apa asal jangan menghancurkan rumah. Daddy juga mengizinkan jika kau ingin membawa teman-teman mu untuk tinggal di sini." Ucap Nick mencoba memberi berbagai iming-iming agar Kris menerima.

"Apa Tao juga boleh membawa teman Tao, Nick-ahjussi?" tanya Tao penuh nada harap. Nick mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Tao. Tersenyum lembut kemudian mengangguk. Tao menggumamkan kata 'Yes!' berkali-kali. Kris menatapnya tak percaya.

"C'mon Dad!" bujuk Kris lagi. Sungguh dia tak bisa membayangkan akan tinggal berdua dengan Tao di rumah sebesar itu. BERDUA. Bukan. Bukan Kris takut hantu atau semacamnya. Kris hanya takut tak sanggup mengendalikan hormonnya. Well, selama ini Kris cukup menahan nafsunya jika melihat Tao. Tao yang polos. Tao yang sesuka hatinya berpakaian. Tao yang tidak pernah menguci pintu kamar mandi saat dia mandi, membuat Kris berkali-kali membuka pintu kamar mandi saat Tao sedang mandi. Tao yang suka memeluknya dengan keadaan tidur, bahkan Tao pernah menekan 'barang kebanggaan' Kris saat dia tertidur. Oh Tuhan. Bantu Kris.

"Maaf, Kris. Daddy tidak bisa. Malam ini juga Daddy akan berangkat kebandara."

"Malam ini?" ucap Kris dan Tao kompak. Nick hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dad! Kau gila!" gumam Kris menahan amarahnya.

"Sudahlah. Pesawat Daddy akan berangkat satu jam lagi. Tao jaga diri baik-baik, ne? Ahjussi sayang Tao." Pamit Nick memeluk Tao. Kemudian berganti dengan Vict.

.

.

.

.

.

Brakk

Kris membanting pintu utama rumah mewah itu. Kris berjalan gontai ke arah sofa ruang tamu di ikuti Tao yng berjalan di belakangnya dengan masih memeluk boneka pandanya. Kris membanting tubuhnya di sofa panjang itu di ikuti Tao yang ikut duduk di sebelahnya. Kris kemudian melirik jam besar yang ada di ruang tamu. 'Masih pukul 8.' Pikirnya. Kris kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kesebelahnya. Menatap Tao yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Pergilah ke kamar. Kerjakan tugas mu." Ucapnya sambil mengacak surai Tao. Tao mempoutkan bibirya lucu.

"Gege mau apa?" tanyanya. Kris tersenyum dengan tetap mengelus surai Tao.

"Gege akan memanggil teman-teman gege. Biar mereka tidur di kamar tamu." Ucap Kris. Tao mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Kamar Mommy?" tanya Tao memiringkan kepalanya lucu.

"Sudah jangan di pikirkan. Sana cepat kerjakan tugasmu." Perintah Kris. Tao tak menjawab dan langsung berjalan malas menuju kamarnya dan Kris. Setelah memastikan Tao masuk kamar, Kris langsung mengambil poselnya dan mengutak-atiknya. Detik kemudian, Kris mengarahkan ponselnya ketelinganya.

"Datanglah kerumahku." Ucapnya pada seseorang di seberang.

"..."

"Hm. Daddy dan Vict-ahjumma pergi ke Canada."

"..."

"Jangan berlebihan. Datang dan ajak yang lain."

"..."

"Tak perlu ku beritahu pun kau pasti sudah tau tujuan ku, Pabbo Park."

"..."

"Terserahlah. Cepat. Hm. Kita minum sepuasnya malam ini."

"Jangan berpikir bodoh! Kau tau aku tak bisa minum wyne dalam jumlah banyak."

"..."

"Hm. Datang dan langsung menuju ruang biasanya. Aku di dalam." Kris kemudian memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan seseorang. Kris kemudian beranjak dan berjalan menuju pintu yang bertuliskan 'YiFan's Room' kemudian memasukinya.

.

.

.

.

Brakk

Kris tersentak kaget saat pintu ruang pribadinya dibuka –didobrak- secara paksa.

"Hai Kris-hyung!" ucap seorang namja berkulit tan dengan tangan kanan menggenggam pergelangan tangan seorang namja manis bermata bulat, Kyungsoo. Kris hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"A-yo! Apa kabar saudara ku!" ucap namja tinggi -Chanyeol- langsung masuk dan menyenggol punggung namja tan itu membuat sang namja tan menatapnya kesal. Kris mulai melepas kacamatanya yang digunakan untuk membaca tadi.

"Hello tuan Wu." Sapa namja lain -Suho- mulai masuk dengan menggandeng namja manis -Lay- dan langsung duduk di lantai berkarpet impor itu diikuti yang lain. Kris mulai memijit pelipisnya pelan.

"Dimana Luhan?" tanya nya mulai ikut duduk di karpet.

"Luhan-hyung sibuk. Dia tidak bisa diganggu." Jawab namja tan tadi. "Mana minumannya Kris-hyung!" lanjutnya. Kris menatapnya bosan. Selanjutnya di mulai berjalan menuju kulkas yang memang sengaja di tarunhnya di situ. Kemudian kembali membawa banyak minuman bersoda.

"Hey! Kenapa soda?" protes namja tan tadi. Kris mulai menaruh minuman bersoda itu di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Jangan berpikir bodoh, Kai." Ucap Kris dingin. Namja tan yang dipanggil Kai mendengus. Kemudian mereka mengambil satu persatu minuman dan meminumnya.

"Bosan ah!" ucap Kai. Kyungsoo yang ada di sampingnya memukul pelan kepalanya. Kai meringis dan menatap namjachingunya itu kesal.

"Kenapa kau memukulku Kyungie!" ucapnya dengan nada merengek. Kyungsoo tak menanggapinya. Dia hanya diam. Kai mulai menguap bosan. Namun detik berikutnya pandangannya bertemu dengan pandangan Chanyeol. Lama mereka saling bertatapan, kemudian muncul sebuah seringaian di sudut bibir dua namja tampan itu.

"Ya Lay-hyung." Panggil Kai membuka suara. Lay yang tadinya sibuk dengan ponselnya mula mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kai.

"Apa?" ucap Lay sarkastis. Kai mendengus sebal, namun kemudian seringaian kembali lagi di sudut bibirnya.

"Aku heran. Apa kau benar-benar mencintai Suho-hyung?" tanya Kai yang sukses membuat Suho yang tengah meminum sodanya tersedak dan Lay menatapnya tak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu?" ucap Lay sedikit tak bersahabat. Kai makin menyeringai hebat, begitu juga dengan Chanyeol.

"Yaaa seperti yang kita ketahui. Kau jarang terlihat bersama dengan Suho-"

"Itu karena rumah kami beda arah, Kai!" sentak Lay. Kai hanya terkekeh.

"Ok fine untuk hal itu. Tapi kau bahkan lebih memilih ke perpustakaan bersama Kris-hyung dibandingkan dengan Suho-hyung. Iyakan?" ucap Kai tepat sasaran. Kris yang namanya ikut disebut-sebut menatap tak suka kearah Kai. Namun Kai menatapnya seolah berkata –kau-tenang-saja-hyung-. Lay gelagapan saat Suho menatapnya tak percaya.

"Dari mana kau tahu!" ucap Lay mencoba tak gugup.

"Ayolah. Ada Kyungie ku, Chanyeol-hyung dan Luhan-hyung." Ucapnya.

"Bu-bukan begitu.." lirih Lay menundukkan kepalanya.

"Yah mana kita tahu. Kalau memang kau mencintai Suho-hyung, buktikan lah." Ucap Kai menyeringai lebar. Lay langsung menatap Kai begitu juga dengan Suho.

"B-bukti? Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Lay. Kai menatap Chanyeol kemudian saling mengangguk.

"Cium Suho-hyung di depan kami." Lanjut Kai. Lay tercekat, Suho menatapnya tak percaya. Namun detik berikutnya Suho ikut meneringai. 'Dongsaeng yang baik.' Pikirnya.

"T-tapi"

"Kau tak mau? Berarti benar kalau-"

"Aniyo. Arra. Aku akan melakukannya." Ucap Lay kemudian menaruh sodanya di karpet dan menatap Suho yang berada di sampingnya. Suho menatapnya datar. Lay jadi gugup sendiri. Kai yang melihat mereka masih saling bertatapan menoleh kearah Kris. Kris yang seolah tahu, menunjuk kearah mejanya dan Kai langsung kesana. Kemudian kembali dengan handycam milik Kris.

"JoonMyeonie-hyung.." panggil Lay kemudian beranjak duduk dipangkuan Suho dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Suho. Suho masih menatap Lay datar. Lay semakin memajukan tubuhnya hingga kini hidung miliknya dan milik Suho saling menempel. Yang lain masih menatap adegan live itu. Kai juga sedari tadi tengah merekam adegan mereka.

"Saranghae hyungie.." bisik Lay kemudian mencium bibir Suho lembut. Lay menutup matanya erat, sedangkan Suho masih menatapnya. Dia ingin melihat Lay nya sedikit agresif. Lay masih menutup matanya erat, saat dirasa Suho tak merespon ciumannya dia pun mulai membuka matanya. Tatapan mereka bertemu dan Lay mulai menatap Suho dengan tatapan sendu mencoba menggoda Suho. Lay kemudian perlahan menggerakkan bibirnya dan mulai melumat bibir Suho. Suho kemudian menyeringai dan mulai menarik tengkuk Lay dan mulai menghisap bibir Lay.

"H-hyungie hhh..." lenguh Lay saat tangan kiri Suho mulai menekan nipple nya dari luar bluesnya. Lay larut dalam ciuman Suho dan menutup matanya sayu. Untuk beberapa detik Lay merasa sedang terbang melayang namun kemudian membuka matanya. Dan mulai membulatkan matanya saat di lihatnya Kai yang tengah memegang handycam yang menyala dan menyorot lurus ke arahnya dan Suho. Lay mulai gelisa dan mencoba mendorong dada Suho. Bukannya melepaskan ciumannya, Suho malah semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

"Le-uhhmmpp.. Kkamjong hhh siala-ungh.." Lay masih terus mencoba mendorong dada Suho.

"Hahaha. Kalian keren hyung!" seru Kai bersemangat. Lay benar-benar tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Di satu sisi dia ingin mendorong dada Suho dan segera merebut handycam yang di pegang Kai, namun di sisi lain di benar-benar menikmati perlakuan Suho.

"Hyung-mmppphh.. Lepas-"

"Gege?" mendengar suara imut nan lucu dari arah pintu masuk sontak membuat Kris, Kai, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol menoleh kearah pintu. Suho masih melanjutkan acara melumat bibir sexy Lay nya. Kris membeku. Kaleng sodanya yang telah kosong jatuh begitu saja dari genggamannya.

"T-Tao..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

Anyeong...

Saya balik lagi.. *nyengir gaje

Ini Chapter duanya udah update. Maaf kalau gak sesuai harapan. TAT *pundung

Oh iya, maaf saya kemarin lupa. Untuk beberapa alasan fic ini terpaksa saya ubah menjadi Rate-M.

Big thank's for :

Nisa, YuniNJ, Shim Yeonhae, Jin Ki Tao, Dark Shine, Yui the devil, Emaknya panda, LittleZhao, Kang Hyun Yoo, Shin Shin Wu, ajib4ff, Anandafitria, G-Sajangnim, hibiki kurenai, chikakyumin, ZiTao99, Tania3424, BenS2Panda, Xiuby PandaTao, Mrs Kim siFujhosi, Guest, kris90, anykta, Lee Eun, Wulanns, paprikapumkin, Aiiu d'freaky, arvita kim, eunsoopark58, ayulopetyas11, PanDragonease26, jettaome, Baby Panda Zi Taoris EXOst.

Thank you udah mau review.. Maaf kalau ada salah penulisan.. And maaf gak bisa balas reviewnya.. T.T

and last..

Review again ^_^..

.

.

.

PandaQingdao93


	3. Chapter 3

**Can I say that I Love You?**

Story by _**~ Tii**_ | _**LoNaE Zhang ~**_

Chapter 3

Tittle : Can I say that I Love You?

Disclimer : They not belong to me, but They belong their God, their parents, their Agency.

Cast : EXO's member with other

Genre : I don't know anything about genre, but may be it's Romance or Humor? Or... Ah whatever.

Warning : Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s), Tema pasaran -_-"

Summary : Kris anak tunggal sebuah keluarga kaya raya harus menerima perceraian kedua orang tuanya. Dia juga harus rela sang Daddy menikah lagi. Tapi bagaimana jika calon Mommy barunya memiliki seorang anak yang memiliki kadar kepolosan tinggi?

.

"_Gege?" mendengar suara imut nan lucu dari arah pintu masuk sontak membuat Kris, Kai, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol menoleh kearah pintu. Suho masih melanjutkan acara melumat bibir sexy Lay nya. kris membeku. Kaleng sodanya yang telah kosong jatuh begitu saja dari genggamannya._

"_T-Tao..."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Perlahan namja manis bermata panda itu membuka lebar pintu alboni bertuliskan 'YiFan's Room' dengan sebuah boneka panda di tangannya. Kris yang melihat Tao mulai memasuki ruangannya itu menjadi gelagapan sendiri. Pandangannya teralih pada pasangan yang masih saling melumat dan membelalakkan matanya.

Pletaakk

Satu jitakan manis Kris layangkan di kepala namja tampan pemilik senyum malaikat, Suho. Suho sontak melepaskan lumatannya di bibir Lay dan mengusap kepalanya. Lay sendiri tengah menetralkan deru napasnya dan mulai menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu kanan Suho.

"Sakit.." ringis Suho. Kris hanya mendeathglarenya. Karena asik dengan deathglarenya untuk Suho, Kris tak menyadari Tao yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"Gege..." panggilnya. Kris langsung mendongakkan kepalanya. Tanpa aba-aba Tao langsung duduk di pangkuan Kris yang tengah duduk bersila. Kris terkejut bukan main. Karena tanpa sengaja Tao mendudukkan dirinya cukup keras yang membuat 'adik kecil' Kris juga terkena hantaman pantat Tao.

"A-ada apa, Baby?" tanya Kris mencoba bersikap biasa saja. Tao melirik sekitarnya dan berhenti pada Suho yang masih pada posisi nya, memangku Lay. Tao sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Lay-ge kenapa?" tanya nya. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk kearah Lay yang masih menumpukkan kepalanya di pundak Suho. "Dan tadi Suho-ge sedang melakukan apa dengan Lay-ge?" lanjutnya. Kris dan yang lain hanya diam. Kyungsoo terlihat mencoba berpikir jawaban untuk pertanyaan Tao. Chanyeol terlihat menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Suho sendiri sudah keringat dingin dengan Lay yang masih menyamankan kepalanya di pundaknya, karena dari balik tubuh Tao, Kris telah mendeathglarenya habis-habisan. Jangan tanya apa yang dilakukan Kai. Dia masih sibuk melihat ulang video hasil rekamannya, walau sebenarnya di terlihat seperti menghindar.

"Kok diam sih? Suho-ge dan Lay-ge tadi berciuman 'kan?" tanya Tao. Kris yang mendengar itu benar-benar ingin menceburkan dirinya di sungai Nil. :3 . Kyungsoo jadi ikut menggaruk kepalanya seperti Chanyeol. Chanyeol kini menatapnya dengan mata membulat sempurna. Suho meringis bingung menjawab pernyataan Tao, Lay hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dipundak Suho. Sedangkan Kai masih sibuk dengan handycam milik Kris -_-.

"B-Baby.. Apa tugasnya sudah selesai?" tanya Kris. Jelas dari pertanyaan Kris dia mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tao menoleh kearah Kris dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Tao kemudian menatap satu-satu teman Kris dan berhenti pada namja tan yang masih sibuk dengan handycam Kris. Kedua alis Tao berkerut sebentar.

"Kkamjong!" berteriak sambil jari telunjuknya menunjuk kearah Kai. Kai yang tadinya menunduk melihat hasil rekamannya menggigit bibir bawahnya dan perlahan mendongak menatap Tao.

"Ah! Hai Zi Tao.." jawab Kai nyengir gaje. -_-. Tao mendengus sebal dan langsung memeluk leher Kris, setelah sebelumnya mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi sedikit menyamping. Kris menaikkan satu alisnya tak mengerti.

"Kau mengenal Kai, Tao-er?" tanya Kris. Tao menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tentu saja. Kami satu kelas." Ucap Tao terdengar, sinis.

"Kau tak pernah bilang, Kai." Ucap Kyungsoo menatap tak suka Kai.

"Hey! Mana aku tahu kalau Tao itu dongsaeng Kris-hyung." Ucap Kai membela diri. Setelah Kai berbicara, mendadak suasana menjadi hening. Kris menjadi bingung sendiri. Perlahan Tao mulai beranjak menyurukkan kepalanya pada leher Kris.

"Gege.." panggilnya manja. Kris melirik kearah wajah Tao.

"Ada apa, Baby." Ucapnya sambil mengelus surai kelam Tao. Sesekali terlihat jakun Kris naik turun melihat Tao.

"Tadi saat di sekolah, Kai menciumku." Bisiknya namun masih bisa didengar oleh Kris dan teman-temannya, pengaruh suasana hening yang tercipta. Kris membulatkan matanya kaget, begitu juga yang lain. Kai yang mendengar ucapan Tao menjadi gelagapan sendiri. Kris langsung saja mendeathglare Kai.

"Me-mencium?" tanya Kris mencoba memastikan. Tao menganggukkan kepalanya pelan menjawab pertanyaan Kris. "Mencium bagaimana?" tanya Kris dengan suara berbisik. Tao mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kris.

"Seperti ini, ge." **Chuu~** Setelahnya Tao mengecup pipi kanan Kris yang membuat Kris mematung. Teman-temannya hanya menatap mereka berdua tak percaya, pengecualian untuk Kai. Karena Kai sedari tadi mencoba mencari alasan untuk pembelaan diri.

"T-Tao.." gumam Kris saat Tao telah menjauhkan sedikit kepalanya. Kris menatap tak percaya Tao. Tao sendiri sudah kembali menyurukkan kepalanya di leher Kris. Untuk sejenak Kris serasa berada di awan, melayang. Namun kemudian tersadar dan langsung menatap garang Kai.

"Kai.." gumam Kris sedikit menggeram masih menatap garang kearah Kai. Kai semakin gelagapan.

"Y-ya.. Taozi! A-aku kan ti-tidak senga-ja..." bela Kai. Kai semakin mendathglare Kai. 'Taozi katanya?' batin Kris.

"Bohong!" ucap Tao mengerucutkan curve lipsnya. Kris beralih menatap Tao dan Yeah! Bola mata sehitam langit malam itu semakin membulat. Bibir lucu itu, bibir lucu yang memerah, mengerucut imut, seakan meminta Kris untuk mencium –sebut saja melumat.

"Kau sengaja tadi pagi!" ucap Tao mendeathglare. Namun yaahh bukannya membuat orang yang melihatnya takut, justru terlihat lucu. Keringat dingin terus turun dari pelipis Kai. Dengan gerakan _slow motion_, Kai menoleh kearah Kyungsoo, dan menelan saliva nya berat. Kyungsoo tengah menatapnya datar, tanpa ekspresi.

"Err.. sudahlah. Hentikan ini. Kalian membuat ruangan ini serasa di rumah hantu. So weird." Ucap Chanyeol sedikit bergidik dengan menggunakan bahasa inggris yang pernah di dengarnya dari Kris. Kris masih mendeathglare Kai.

"Kau benar. Ya sudah." Ucapnya kemudian beralih melihat Tao. "Tao tidak mengantuk?" lanjutnya. Tao sedikit mendongak dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Baiklah. Kami ingin tidur. Kalian bisa menggunakan kamar tamu." Lanjut Kris.

"A-ah! Aku dan Kyungie akan tidur di kamar tamu Kris-hyung." Ucap Kai cepat. Kris hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Aku dan Lay di sini saja. Di sini kan ada single bad nya 'kan?" ucap Suho. Lagi, Kris hanya mengangguk. Kemudian mulai beranjak berdiri dengan menggendong Tao bridal style.

"Baiklah. Selama-"

"Hey! Kau melupakan ku Kris-hyung!" ucap –atau sebut saja teriak- Chanyeol. Kris yang sudah ingin berjalan mendadak berhenti dan melirik kearah Chanyeol.

"Kau tinggal memilih. Ingin tidur bersama siapa. Kai Kyungsoo atau Suho Lay." Ucap Kris acuh. Chanyeol menatap nya terkejut.

"Kau gila? Yang ada aku akan di usir!" sentak Chanyeol tak terima. Kris hanya memutar bola matanya jengah. Perlahan Kris merasakan pergerakan dari Tao. Tao terlihat mencoba untuk melihat Chanyeol dari balik leher Kris.

"ChanChan-ge boleh tidur bersama kami." Ucapnya yang membuat Kris menatapnya kaget sedangkan Chanyeol membulatkan matanya.

"Jinjja?" tanya Chanyeol tak percaya. Kemudian Tao menganggukkan kepalanya, Chanyeol langsung berdiri semangat.

"Tsk! Kenapa kau menyuruhnya tidur di kamar 'kita' Tao?" tanya Kris sinis menekan kata 'kita'. Tao langsung memeluk leher Kris dan menatap Kris.

"Dia teman mu Kris-gege..." ucap Tao. Kris hanya menatapnya bosan dan mulai berjalan menuju kamarnya di ikuti Chanyeol yang mengekor di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat ranjang berukuran _king size_ yang berada di kamar luas itu tengah di tempati 3 namja yang tengah berbaring. Mereka berbagi ranjang dengan posisi Kris, Tao kemudian Chanyeol. Kris terlihat tengah menarik sellimut dan mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya dan Tao, membiarkan satu orang lagi.

"Kau tidak adil Kris-hyung." Sindir Chanyeol. Kris tak memperdulikannya dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Tao terkekeh melihat tingkah Kris. Kemudian namja panda itu beranjak menarik selimut dan mulai menyelimuti tubuh Chanyeol.

"Sudahkan ChanChan-ge?" tanya Tao. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Tao balas tersenyum dan mulai membaringkan tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol. Kris yang mendengar suara Tao berbicara dengan Chanyeol, kemudian menoleh. Tanpa aba-aba Kris langsung membalik tubuh Tao menghadapnya dan memeluknya possesive.

"Ku hajar kau Park Chanyeol!" desisinya tajam. Chanyeol menyengir.

"Kau mengerikan, Kris-hyung." Ucap Chanyeol kemudian membalik tubuhnya membelakangi Kris dan Tao. Kris hanya menatap Chanyeol datar.

"Hentikan Kris-ge." Ucap Tao yang kini tengah di peluk Kris. Kris membulatkan matanya saat sadar Tao sedang di peluknya.

"Good night, Kris-ge." Ucap Tao dan **Chuu~** Satu kecupan Tao layangkan dipipi kanan Kris. Kemudian beranjak tidur dipelukan Kris. Kris hanya diam membeku. Dua kali untuk hari ini Tao mencium nya –walau cuma dipipi.

'Good night, Baby.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyungie~ Jangan marah sama JongInie dong..." terlihat seorang namja berkulit tan tengah merengek pada seorang namja manis yang sedang berbaring di ranjang membelakanginya. Menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh ramping itu. Namun tak mendapat respon sama sekali.

"Kyungie~" rengeknya lagi. Kyungsoo –namja manis itu- mulai bosan dan beranjak duduk menghadap kekasih hatinya itu.

"Hentikan, Kai. Aku mengantuk. Sebaiknya kau tidur. Besok kau sekolah." Ucapnya malas. Kai menatapnya tak percaya.

"Ani! Sebelum Kyungie memaafkan JongInie!" ucapnya melipat kedua tangannya didada. Kyungsoo menghela napas lelah menghadapi sifat kekanakan Kai. Menarik napas berat kemudian membuangnya kasar untuk kemudian menatap namja tan itu.

"Iya. Kyungie memaafkan JongInie. Kyungie juga gak marah sama JongInie." Ucap Kyungsoo. Kai menyipitkan matanya mencoba mencari kebohongan dari raut wajah, ucapan dan mata Kyungsoo. Kemudian tersenyum saat melihat kesungguhan di wajah, ucapan maupun mata Kyungsoo. Karena Kai ahli dalam hal itu.

"Gumawo Kyungie~" ucapnya kemudian memeluk erat tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum menanggapi perlakuan Kai. "Saranghae.." bisiknya kemudian membuat rona tipis di wajah manis Kyungsoo. Perlahan Kai mulai melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kyungsoo dalam. Kyungsoo yang di tatap seperti itu menjadi salting sendiri.

"Kyungie~" panggil Kai sambil mengelus lembut pipi kiri Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya diam menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Kai. Kai perlahan memajukan wajahnya, mempersempit jarak wajahnya dan wajah Kyungsoo, kemudian-

**Chuu~**

-bibir sexy Kai sukses mendarat di bibir plum milik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sedikit membulatkan matanya namun kemudian perlahan terpejam. Menikmati lumatan bibir Kai.

"Saranghae..." bisik Kai de sela-sela ciumannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"A-angh! Hyungie-ohh.." terdengar suara desahan dari ruangan yang di pintunya bertuliskan 'YiFan's Room'. Terlihat pula dua orang namja yang tengah bergumul di sofa panjang di ruangan itu.

"Hyu-ungghh..." terlihat seorang namja manis tengah menungging di atas sofa itu dengan seorang namja tampan yang berada tepat di belakangnya. Memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

"Kau sempitthhh Yixing-ahh.." Desah namja tampan mulai mempercepat gerakan maju-mundurnya yang tak pelak membuat tubuh Lay –namja manis itu- tersentak-sentak kedepan.

"Hyung! Hyuuunghh.. Ce-pathh ugh! Leb-akh.. bihh cepathh.." desah Lay cukup keras, membuat Suho semakin terbuai dengan suara indah itu. Tidak hanya wajah manis, tubuh ramping menggoda, bibir manis memabukkan, _hole_ ketat tapi juga suara desahan Lay yang sangat di sukai Suho.

"_As your wish, dear.._" ucap Suho kemudian menambah kecepatan memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya.

"Angh! Anghh! O-ohh! Hyungh! M-morehh huh! Cep-arght!" desah Lay semakin tak tertahan kan. Suho juga semakin mempercepat genjotannya. Menubruk prostat Lay dengan kuat, membuat namja manis itu hanya bisa mendesah.

"Se-angh! Sebntarhh laagiihh hyungiehh Oh! C-cumhh angh!" desah Lay. Tangannya semakin meremas kuat pinggiran sofa.

"C-cum! Cummingh! Arght! JoonMyeon!" pekik Lay nyaring saat puncak kenikmatan melandanya. Cairan semen nya keluar membasahi perut dan sofa. Suho memejamkan matanya erat seraya mendongakkan kepalanya. Menikmati remasan _hole_ Lay. Beberapa detik kemudian kembali memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya lagi.

"Sempithh arght!" desah Suho semakin mempercepat gerakannya saat di rasa dia pun juga hampir menyusul Lay. Lay yang sudah cukup lemas -mengingat ini sudah ronde ke tiga mereka- hanya bisa pasrah.

"A-ku datang, Lay.. Akh Yixing!" cairan kental milik Suho masuk jauh kedalam _hole_ milik Lay. Lay yang benar-benar lelah hampir saja tertidur sebelum kedua tangan Suho memeluk pinggangnya.

"Jangan tidur di sini, sayang." Bisik Suho. Kemudian mengeluarkan kejantanannya. Lay sedikit meringis sakit kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Suho.

"Aku mencintamu, Suho-hyungie.. Sangat.." gumamnya. Suho tersenyum kemudian mencium bibir Lay. Lay kemudian mulai mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Suho. Keduanya kemudian larut dalam ciuman dalam. Melupakan bahwa hari semakin larut. Bahkan tak menyadari seseorang tengah mengintip dari balik pintu ruangan itu yang memang tidak dikunci sedari kepergian yang lain. Orang itu kmudian mulai berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. Membiarkan pasangan SuhoLay memadu kasih.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

Hai~~ Chapter 3 update..

Iya aku tahu ini pendek u,u Tapi cuma bisa sampai sini aja... Ini juga ngetiknya satu hari ini dengan berbagai rintangan *curhat

Jujur aja, agak sedikit ragu untuk update waktu puasa ntar, takutnya di otak muncul ide yadong -_-

Tapi ntar kalau gak 'melenceng' bakal aku update kok chapter selanjutnya.

Oh iya untuk ff 'I Know' gak tau kenapa pada gak tertarik yaa TATApa karena ada KaiTao? Padahal aku nya lebih respect kesitu.. *plakk

Untuk ff itu mungkin dua hari lagi baru update. *ngaretguamah

Big Thank's buat yg udah review. Gak bisa di sebutin karena ini emang udah malem. Tapi aku udah baca semua kok. Makasih buat yang udah kasih saran, itu bener-bener berguna buat Tii. Gamshamida *bow

and last..

.

.

.

review jusseo... ^_^

.

.

.

PandaQIngdao93


	4. Chapter 4

**Can I say that I Love You?**

Story by _**~ Tii**_ | _**LoNaE Zhang ~**_

Chapter 4

Tittle : Can I say that I Love You?

Disclimer : They not belong to me, but They belong their God, their parents, their Agency.

Cast : EXO's member with other

Genre : I don't know anything about genre, but may be it's Romance or Humor? Or... Ah whatever.

Warning : Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s), Tema pasaran -_-" **Don't like, Don't read! Don't plagiarism, Don't bash chara or pair.**

Summary : Kris anak tunggal sebuah keluarga kaya raya harus menerima perceraian kedua orang tuanya. Dia juga harus rela sang Daddy menikah lagi. Tapi bagaimana jika calon Mommy barunya memiliki seorang anak yang memiliki kadar kepolosan tinggi?

.

.

note : _Italic _: flashback

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kai! Berhenti melakukan hal yang menyebalkan!" geram seorang namja manis menatap tak suka kearah Kai yang tengah mengaduk-aduk sarapan yang dibuatnya dengan susah payah. Kai mempoutkan bibirnya dan menatap memelas kearah Kyungsoo -namja manis itu.

Saat ini mereka tengah sarapan di ruang makan milik keluarga Kris. Posisinya saat ini, Kris yang berada di ujung tengah tempat biasa kepala keluarga. Kyungsoo duduk di samping kirinya diikuti Kai dan Chanyeol. Tao duduk di samping kanan Kris di ikuti Lay kemudian Suho. Janga tanya pakaian siapa yang tengah mereka kenakan. Tanyakan pada Lay yang entah mengapa sangat suka membawa beberapa baju dan di taruh di mobil milik kekasih hatinya.

"Kau yang memulai Kyungie!" jawab Kai kesal. Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Kemudian pandangannya beralih pada namja panda yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Tao nanti mau ya pergi bareng Kai?" ucap Kyungsoo pada Tao yang sedang memainkan sendok dan garpunya setelah dia selesai mendeathglare Kai habis-habisan. Kris menoleh kearah kanannya dimana Tao berada. Tao perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengangguk. Kris mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ada apa, Tao-er?" tanya Kris mengelus surai Tao. Tao menatap Kris. Kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya, gugup mungkin. Kris semakin di buat heran oleh namja panda ini, yah walaupun dia sebenarnya 'sedikit' tergoda oleh pemandangan dimana Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya. Hey ingat! Kata 'sedikit' itu relatif.

"Err gege.." panggilnya. Kris bergumam untuk menjawab panggilan Tao. Tao memainkan sendok dan garpunya, benarkan dia gugup? Kini bukan hanya Kris yang menatap heran, tetapi Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Suho, Lay dan juga Kai.

"Eumm.. bolehkah Tao mengajak teman-teman Tao untuk berkunjung ke rumah?" tanya Tao menatap penuh harap kearah Kris. Kris menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Kenapa tidak? Asalkan kau tidak membawa semua teman satu sekolahan mu, Baby.." jawabnya bercanda mengusak surai Tao. Tao membulatkan matanya.

"Benarkah ge?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar. Kris hanya menganggukkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Tao. Tao terus berucap kata terima kasih kepada gegenya itu. Dan setelahnya mulai kembali sarapan begitu juga yang lain yang sedari tadi tengah menatap kearah mereka.

"Ah! Sudah hampir terlambat. Tao mengambil tas dulu, ne?" pamit Tao kemudian pergi ke kamarnya dan Kris untuk mengambil tas nya. Mengapa bisa tas milik Tao masih ada di kamar, hanya satu alasan yaitu lupa. Setelah kepergian Tao, suasana di ruang makan keluarga itu kembali sepi.

"Apa nanti malam kalian menginap di sini lagi?" ucap Kris membuka pembicaraan setelah meminum teh nya. Semua terlihat berpikir.

"Mungkin aku bisa, ge.." jawab Lay duluan. Suho menatap Lay tak suka. Lay kemudian juga menatap Suho. "Suho-hyung juga bisa kok.." lanjutnya lagi menoleh kearah Kris dan tangan kanannya mengusap tangan kiri Suho. Suho hanya tersenyum melihat itu. Kris kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tergantung sih. Kalau aku di telantarkan lagi, aku tak mau." Balas Chanyeol ketus. Kris menatap Chanyeol bosan. Dan sama sekali tak mengindahkan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Aku dan Kai sepertinya tidak bisa, Kris-hyung..." ucap Kyungsoo. Kris mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Lay. Kyungsoo terlihat memainkan kemeja milik Lay yang tengah di kenakannya. Perlahan terlihat rona merah tipis di kedua pipinya. Kai yang melihat itu pun hanya diam dan sedikit menyeringai.

"Ma-malam ini, aku Eomma dan Appa diundang untuk makan malam di rumah JongIn." Ucapnya mencoba mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap teman-temannya satu persatu. Teman-temannya menatap penuh arti kearahnya.

"Ciiieee yang sudah mendapat lampu terlampau hijau dari keluarga..." goda Chanyeol menekan kata 'terlampau' dan menaik-turunkan alisnya kearah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum malu.

"Hahaha.. jadi envy..." gurau Lay tertawa pelan. Kyungsoo kemudian menatap Lay dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya gugup.

"Tenang saja Lay ku sayang. Tak lama lagi aku akan pergi ke Changsa." Ucap Suho dengan wajah di buat arogan. Mereka menatap Suho aneh, termasuk Lay.

"Untuk apa hyung?" tanya Lay memiringkan kepalanya kekiri untuk menatap wajah Suho. Suho kemudian berdehem pelan dengan masih bertahan dengan sikap -sok- arogannya.

"Tentu saja untuk melamarmu!" ucap Suho. Lay tersedak saliva nya sendiri mendengar ucapan Suho. Kai dan Chanyeol yang tadi nya menatap cengo Suho kemudian menutup mulut masing-masing, menahan tawa. Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan mata bulat nya. Sedangkan Kris mendecih pelan.

"Dasar!" gumam Kris memutar bola matanya. Setelahnya pandangannya teralihkan pada Tao yang tengah menuju kearah meja makan dengan tas gucci kesukaannya. Kemudian tersenyum kearah Kris dan mengecup pipi Kris lembut. Tak pelak membuat Kris membulatkan matanya dan menatap Tao sedikit lebay. -_-

"Kkamjong! Ayo cepat! Nanti terlambat!" gerutu Tao pada Kai dan mempoutkan bibir nya. Kris mencoba tersenyum, walau senyumnya terlihat aneh. Setelah mendapatkan kecupan manis di pipi kemudian mendapatkan pemandangan bibir Tao yang tengah mengerucut itu. 'Oh Tuhan, andai tak ada mereka disini, akan ku habiskan bibir makhluk ciptaan mu yang paling sexy ini.' Batin Kris. Tuhan jangan dengarkan apa yang diucapkan Kris.

"Ish! Iya Tao!" gumam Kai sedikit kesal kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan mengecup pipi kiri Kyungsoo yang sukses membuat Kyungsoo merona lucu. Well, dia memang sering mendapatkan ciuman dari Kai. Di pipi maupun di daerah lain. Tapi itukan bukan di depan teman-temannya. "Aku pergi dulu Kyungie~" lanjut Kai. Kyungsoo kemudian tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Kai beranjak dari ruang makan menuju pintu utama untuk berangkat kesekolah, dengan sebelumnya melambaikan tangan pada hyung-hyung nya.

"Tao berangkat dulu, Kris-gee~" pamit Tao melambaikan tangannya pada Kris, dan di balas lambaian plus senyuman –yang hanya untuk Tao tentunya- oleh Kris. "Bye Gege~" lanjut Tao berpamitan pada yang lain kemudian menyusul Kai.

"Err pukul berapa kita ada jam kuliah?"tanya Chanyeol setelah Kai dan Tao pergi. Menatap keempat temannya untuk meminta jawaban.

**Pukk**

"Bodoh."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Haahhhh... Bosan.." gumam seorang namja manis pelan sambil menghela napas bosan. Namja tampan yang duduk di sebelahnya menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum. Kemudian mengusak surai namja manis itu.

"Ada apa, Tao-hyung?" tanya namja tampan itu berbisik. Tao -namja manis itu- kemudian mendongak dan menghela napas lagi. Namja itu beranjak menopang dagunya menggunakan kedua tangannya dan di sanggah di atas meja, menoleh kearah Tao.

"Bosan, Sehunie..." gerutunya kemudian menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja dan menoleh kearah namja tampan yang di panggil Sehunie itu.

"Sabar Tao-hyung. 30 menit lagi." Ucap namja tampan ber-_nametag_ Oh Se Hoon itu.

"Hey! Kalian berisik!" ucap seorang namja tan yang duduk di depan mereka -dengan berbisik tentunya. Mengingat mereka sedang di dalam ruang kelas yang sedang berlangsung kegiatan belajar mengajar. Tao dan Sehun kemudian menoleh kearah namja itu. Tao langsung mendengus sebal.

"Kau yang berisik Kim Jong In!" ucap -dengan bisikan- Tao dan Sehun kompak membuat Kim Jong In atau yang sering di kenal Kai mendengus sebal. Kemudian mereka saling melempar deathglare.

"Hey! Kalian hentikan." Peringatan seorang namja manis bertubuh mungil yang duduk di samping Kai sama sekali tidak di dengarkan ketiga namja itu. Memutar bola matanya bosan kemudian beranjak mengambil penggaris besinya kemudian mengayunkannya perlahan dan-

**Pukk**

-memukulkan kekepala Kai. Kai langsung meringis sakit dan menoleh kearah namja manis di sebelahnya.

"Bacon! Apa yang kau lakukan?" gerutu Kai menatap garang namja manis yang baru saja memukul kepalanya. Namja manis ber-_nametag_ Byun Baek Hyun itu menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Kai dan menoleh kebelakang. Untuk kemudian ber-_high five _riabersama Tao dan Sehun.

"Itu balasan untuk yang kemarin Kkamjong!" seru Tao ikut menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Kai. Kai menatap Tao lekat.

"Sudah ku bilang itu tidak sengaja, Panda Tao.!" ucap Kai tak terima.

"Bohong! Sudah terlihat jelas kemarin kau sengaja."

* * *

"_Kyaaa~ JongIn~~..."_

"_JongIn tampan.."_

"_Tunggu kami JongIn..."_

_Terdengar beberapa teriakan dari segerombolan yeoja yang tengah lari berbondong-bondong mengikuti seorang namja yang juga tengah berlari. Namja itu terus berlari menghindari segerombolan yeoja yang terus ikut berlari mengikutinya._

"_Arght! Pergi kalian!" teriak namja itu mempercepat larinya. Menelusuri lorong sekolah yang tidak bisa dikatakan sepi itu. Mengingat saat ini adalah jam istirahat. Sesekali menabrak yeoja maupun namja yang sedang berdiri maupun sedang berjalan. Tak jarang juga mendapat cacian maupun makian._

"_Akh! Ya! Hey! Menyingkir!" teriak namja itu pada sekumpulan yeoja yang tengah berdiskusi, mungkin? Yeoja-yeoja yang aneh. Berdiskusi di tengah jalan. _-_-

"_Kyaaaaa..."_

"_Aaaaa awas..."_

"_Omo JongIn..."_

_Berbagai macam teriakan terus terdengar. Sekumpulan yeoja itu langsung menyingkir dari sana. Namja itu terus berlari sampai hampir berada tepat di depan sebuah ruangan bertuliskan 'Jung-seosaengnim room'. Tepat sebelum sampai di depan ruang itu, seorang namja berjalan keluar dari ruang itu dan di ikuti dua namja lain yang berjalan di belakangnya._

"_Awaaasss..." teriak namja itu saat dia tak bisa menghentikan larinya. Namja yang pertama keluar itu menoleh keasal teriakan untuk kemudian membulatkan matanya. Terkejut, takut, dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa. Kini jarak mereka hanya berkisar 2 meter lagi. Namja itu hanya diam tak bisa bergerak. Hingga akhirnya-_

_**Brukk**_

_-namja yang tengah berlari itu menabraknya hingga jatuh ke lantai._

"_Aakh! Appo..." ringis namja yang di tabrak oleh namja tadi. Mencoba mendongak kemudian mendeathglare namja yang seenaknya menabraknya dan sekarang malah menindihnya._

"_Menyingkir Kkamjong!" teriaknya. Dua namja yang berada di belakangnya tadi diam memperhatikan mereka berdua, bukannya membantu. Dasar._

"_Aww.." ringis namja yang di panggil 'Kkamjong' itu. Perlahan mencoba berdiri dan membantu namja yang telah di tabraknya itu. Sang namja kemudian menepuk-nepuk celananya di bantu kedua temannya. Siapa tahu ada debu yang menempel. Setelah yakin bersih, namja itu mendongakkan kepalanya mendeaathglare namja yang seenaknya menabraknya._

"_Dasar bodoh!" gerutunya menatap kesal namja bernametag 'Kim Jong In' yang kini tengah menepuk-nepuk celananya. Setelah selesai kemudian mendongak._

"_Maaf, Panda. Kau sih! Kan sudah ku bilang awas!" gumamnya menatap bosan kearah namja yang dipanggilnya 'Panda' itu. Sang namja mendecak kesal._

"_Dasar! Lagian apa sih yang kau lakukan." Ucap seorang namja tampan bernametag 'Oh Se Hoon'._

" _Apa obat mu sudah habis, Kai-ssi!" lanjut namja disamping namja tadi yang bernametag 'Byun Baek Hyun'._

"_Ck. Aku tak gila, Bacon! Dan kau cadel, jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan yeoja-yeoja gila itu yang dengan seenak jidatnya berlari mengikuti ku yang sedang bermain basket." Gerutu namja yang biasa dipanggil Kai itu kesal. Berkacak pinggang dan kemudian mengacak rambutnya. "Akh! Yeoja-yeoja gila!" teriaknya kemudian._

"_Kyaaa~ JongIn..."_

"_Oppa... Kau di sana ternyata..."_

"_Aaaaa~ Kai-Oppa..."_

_Lagi. Teriakan beberapa yeoja itu terdengar dari ujung lorong. Kai membulatkan matanya terkejut dan mulai gelisah. Ketiga namja tadi memperhatiakan 4 yeoja yang kini tengah berlari kearah mereka dan kearah Kai yang mulai gelisah bergantian. Saat jarak mereka hanya tinggal 3 meter, Kai menoleh kearah samping kirinya dan kemudian mendapat ide gila._

_Menarik tangan namja bernametag 'Huang Zi Tao' kemudian membuat tubuhnya berhadapan dengannya. Tepat saat jarak mereka hanya tinggal 1 meter dengan 4 yeoja itu, Kai langsung memajukan wajah nya kearah namja panda itu dan-_

_**Chuu~**_

_-sukses sudah bibir itu menempel di err entahlah dimana. 4 yeoja itu langsung berhenti dan masing-masing memegang dada kiri mereka. Di mata mereka sekarang, idola mereka yang sangat mereka 'cintai' Kim Jong In, mencium bibir seorang namja manis yang cukup popular di kalangan siswa-siswi maupun para seonsaengnim di sekolah mereka. Entah lah. Benar atau tidak pemikiran mereka. Merasa dikhianati, keempat yeoja itu dengan kecewa menjauhi keempat namja tadi. Namja manis bertubuh mungil yang sering dipanggil Baekhyun itu menoleh kearah Kai yang masih bertahan pada posisinya._

_**Pletak**_

_Setelah mendapat jitakan manis dari Baekhyun, Kai lantas menjauhkan kepalanya dari namja panda itu dan mengelus-elus bekas jitakan Baekhyun._

"_Tao. Gwenchana?" tanya Baekhyun pada namja bermata panda, Tao. Tao masih diam di posisinya. Menatap kosong kedepan. Kai yang tak melihat Tao bergerak sedikit pun, jadi merasa 'sedikit' bersalah._

"_Taozi. Kau tak apa?" tanya Kai. Perlahan Tao menoleh kearah Kai dan menatapnya dalam. Jakun milik Kai terlihat naik turun sekarang. Tao mulai menarik napas dalam untuk kemudian-_

"_KENAPA KAU MENCIUM PIPI KU YANG HANYA UNTUK KRIS-GE!" –berteriak kencang dan berlari mengejar Kai. Baekhyun dan Sehun hanya ber palmface melihat Tao dan Kai yang masih asik kejar-kejaran. Tunggu! Apa mereka melupakan ucapan Tao barusan?_

"_Tadi Tao bilang apa?" tanya Baekhyun menoleh kearah Sehun. Sehun balik menatapnya._

"_Sepertinya kita tidak salah dengar." Balasnya._

"_Aku yakin hidup Kai tidak akan aman mulai sekarang." Ucap Baekhyun kemudian yang hanya di balas anggukan tak minat oleh Sehun._

* * *

"Akh! Aku tak mau mengingatnya lagi!" ucap Tao memukul-mukul bahu Kai menggunakan buku tulis miliknya yang tak pelak membuat Kai meringis sakit.

"Ya! Ya! Hentikan Panda Tao!" sentak Kai.

"Terus Tao! Hajar terus!" koor Baekhyun sambil ikut memukul-mukul Kai menggunakan penggaris besi miliknya. Sehun hanya tertawa melihat salah satu _partner in crime_ nya itu.

"Ehmm. Baiklah. Tuan Huang, Tuan Kim, Tuan Byun dan Tuan Oh. Sepertinya kalian sudah sangat mahir tentang pelajaran hari ini, sehingga kalian sama sekali tidak memperhatikan ku." Ucap Kim-seonsaengnim yang membuat seluruh pasang mata dikelas itu mengarah kebelakang kelas dimana Kai, Tao, Sehun dan Baekhyun duduk. Kai, Tao, Sehun dan Baekhyun dengan gerakan _slow motion_ menoleh kearah sang seonsaengnim untuk kemudian jakun masing-masing bergerak naik turun melihat sorot mata menakutkan milik sang seonsaengnim. Sang seonsaengnim perlahan menarik napas kemudian-

"PERGI KELUAR! BERSIHKAN LAB FISIKA DAN JANGAN KEMBALI SEBELUM SEMUANYA BERSIH!"

-berteriak sangat keras yang membuat semua siswa-siswi menutup telinga mereka, tak ingin tulii mendadak. Oh jangan lupakan beberapa siswa-siswi yang duduk di meja paling depan harus menutup wajahnya juga agar tidak terkena 'cipratan maut' dari sang seonsaengnim.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku membencimu Kim Jong In." Gerutu seorang namja manis yang tengah mengepel lantai itu.

"Aku juga menyayangi mu Huang Zi Tao." balas namja tampan yang disebutkan namanya tadi. Tao, namja manis itu kemudian mendengus dan melempar sebuah kain perca kearah Kai yang sukses di tangkis dan mengenai kepala seorang namja manis yang sering di panggil 'Bacon'.

"Kalian! Bisa kalian hentikan ini untuk sebentar saja!" sentaknya kemudian membuang kain perca itu kelantai dengan meremas nya keras terlebih dahulu.

"Dia yang memulai, Baekie-ge.."

"Bohong! Kau yang mulai Huang Zi Panda Tao.!"

"Nama ku bukan Huang Zi Panda Tao, Kim Jong In Kkamjong item-ssi!"

"Zi Tao! Nama macam apa itu!"

"Wae? Kau tak terima? Itu sangat cocok untuk mu!"

"Panda jelek! Diam!"

"Kkamjong item-ssi! Kau yang seharusnya diam!"

"Panda jelek! Diam ku bilang!"

"Apa pedulimu Kkamjong item dancer gagal?"

"KAU-"

"JONGIN HENTIKAN!"

Lebih dari 10 detik suasana di ruang lab itu sangat sunyi. Kai dan Tao terdiam saat Baekhyun membentak mereka. Kini terlihat Kai sedang meremas-remas kain perca yang di gunakannya untuk membersihkan kaca jendela ruang lab sedari tadi. Baekhyun masih mencoba menetralkan napas nya yang tadi memburu. Tao sendiri sedang memainkan kakinya di lantai. Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya diam kini terkekeh melihat kelakuan ketiga sahabatnya itu.

"Sudahlah. Ayo selesaikan ini. Setelah itu kita kerumah Tao-hyung." Ucapnya kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya, membersihkan meja-meja. Yang lain hanya mengangguk untuk kemudian kembali disibukkan dengan tugas masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Brakk**

"Astaga! Lelahnya..." gerutu seorang namja manis bertubuh mungil berjalan masuk diikuti kedua sahabatnya yang berjalan di belakangnya. Terus berjalan masuk rumah mewah itu, seolah-olah dia sudah hapal bagian-bagian dari rumah itu. Hingga akhirnya dia sampai di ruang tv dan tanpa aba-aba langsung duduk di sofa ruangan itu.

"Kau hebat Baekie-ge. Padahal baru pertama kalai kau datang kerumah ini. Sudah tahu dimana letak ruang tv." Gumam namja manis berjalan lurus terus. Tak sampai lima menit, namja manis itu kembali keruang tv dengan tiga buah kaleng soda di tangannya untuk kemudian meletakkan di meja ruang tv itu.

"Jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh Huang Zi Tao. Kau tinggal berjalan terus mencari ruang yang ada tv nya." jawab Baekhyun beranjak mengambil satu kaleng soda untuk kemudian membuka dan meminumnya. Namja tampan disebelahnya juga mengikuti kegiatan Baekhyun.

"Hati-hati, Baek-hyung. Kalau kau seperti itu di rumah orang lain, kau akan dikira maling." Ucapnya setelah menenggak soda miliknya. Baekhyun menatap tak suka namja tampan itu.

"Jangan suka mengomentari hobby orang lain." Ucap Baekhyun mendeathglare Sehun –namja tampan itu. Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Menoleh kekanan dan kekiri seolah sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Dimana gege mu, Tao-hyung? Apa belum pulang?" tanyanya. Tao menoleh kearahnya dan ikut menoleh kekanan dan kekiri.

"Ung, molla. Sepertinya begitu. Padahal kemarin-kemarin gege pulang lebih awal dari Tao." ucapnya sedikit mempoutkan curve lips miliknya. Beruntung hari ini Tao membawa Sehun dan Baekhyun untuk datang kerumah. Kalau tidak mungkin dia akan sendirian di rumah besar itu, mengingat gegenya belum pulang. Ayolah, Tao tidak terbiasa si tinggal sendirian. Kalau kalian bertanya kemana si tampan Kai, dia sedang sibuk dengan tugas di dapur membantu Eommanya untuk persiapan makan malam bersama calon istri dan mertuanya. Hahaha.

**Brakk**

Suara dobrakan pintu terdengar di telinga ketiga namja yang kini duduk di bangku tahun kedua senior high school. Ketiga pasang mata itu sontak menoleh kearah pintu depan. Tak lama setelahnya terlihat seorang namja tinggi yang berjalan menuju ruang tv di ikuti beberapa temannya. Mengetahui siapa yang datang, Tao langsung berdiri dan berlari menuju orang tersebut.

"Kris-gee~" teriaknya kemudian menerjang orang tersebut. Kris yang mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba dari Tao jadi sedikit limbung. Beruntung pertahanan namja Chinese-Canada itu kuat. Kalau tidak, bisa di pastikan apa yang akan terjadi. Kris tersenyum manis untuk kemudian mengelus surai namja panda itu

"Kau sudah pulang eh Tao-er?" tanya nya. Tao mengangguk dalam pelukan namja tampan itu.

"Gege kenapa baru pulang?" bisik Tao masih di pelukan Kris. Kris mengeratkan pelukannya dan menghirup aroma rambut Tao. Melupakan empat namja yang tengah berdiri di belakang Kris. Ayolah. Mereka sudah sangat ingin duduk di sofa empuk dan menikmati minuman segar.

"Maaf. Tadi di jalan gege dan teman-teman gege terjebak macet, Tao-er..." ucap Kris. Tao hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Kris mengalihkan pandangannya keruang tv dan matanya melihat dua orang namja tak dikenalnya.

"Kau membawa teman mu, Tao-er?" tanya Kris. Tao melepaskan pelukannya dan menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan Sehun kemudian menoleh lagi kearah Kris. Mengangguk lucu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kris. Kris tersenyum simpul kemudian mengusak surai Tao. Tao kemudian menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan Sehun lagi.

"Itu Baekhyun-ge." Ucapnya menunjuk kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun kemudian menunduk hormat pada Kris dan di balas anggukan dari Kris. "Dan itu Sehun." Lanjut Tao menunjuk kearah Sehun. Sehun juga menunduk sopan kearah Kris yang lagi di balas anggukan dari Kris.

"Mereka sahabat Tao dari awal masuk ke senior high school, Kris-ge." Ucap Tao lagi. Kris menoleh kearah Tao.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya. Tao kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya. Kris lagi-lagi tersenyum melihat tingkah Tao. Telah di percaya, ternyata jika ingin membuat seorang namja Chinese-Canadian bernama lengkap Wu YiFan atau biasa dipanggil Kris tersenyum hanya perlu meletakkan namja manis yang mirip panda bernama lengkap Huang Zi Tao di sampingnya selalu.

"Err maaf bukan berniat mengganggu. Tapi, bisa kalian menyingkir sebentar? Buku-buku ini sungguh berat." Ucap seorang namja yang kini tengah membawa tumpukan buku besar di belakang Kris.

Kasihan namja manis bernama lengkap Xi Luhan itu. Padahal masih ada Chanyeol atau Suho yang bisa dipastikan lebih kuat darinya untuk membawa tumpukan buku-buku itu. Tapi mereka melah menolak dengan alasan konyol. Suho dengan gampangnya mengatakan, 'Maaf. Aku tak ingin membiarkan Lay ku diambil orang. Kalau aku membawa buku-buku itu dan bukannya memegang Lay, bisa saja ada namja kurang ajar yang membawa Lay ku pergi. Tidak terima kasih.' Konyol bukan? Lebih parah alasan yang dilontarkan Chanyeol. 'Kau menyuruhku membawa buku-buku itu? Lalu bagaimana jika ada yeoja-yeoja sexy atau namja-namja manis yang lewat, namun tidak bisa melihat wajah tampan ku karena buku-buku sialan itu? Dan bagaimana jika tiba-tiba buku-buku itu jatuh dari tanganku di tengah jalan, pasti image ku yang tampan akan luntur. Dan lagi...bla bla bla' Entah apa lagi yang di ucapkan namja tinggi itu. Jangan tanya kenapa bukan Kris yang membawa. Mereka masih ingin hidup.

"Luhan-ge? Apa itu berat?" tanya Tao. Oh panda. Tidakkah kau dengar apa yang di ucapkan namja rusa itu tadi?

"Ne, Taozi sayang..." jawab Luhan malas. Kemudian Kris dan Tao sedikit menyingkir memberi ruang untuk Luhan meletkakan buku-buku itu.

Luhan berjalan lurus. Setidaknya namja Beijing itu sudah hapal letak dimana ada sofa, meja dan tv. Baekhyun dan Sehun yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan sofa mulai beranjak untuk memberikan Luhan jalan. Baekhyun keluar duluan dan hampir menyenggol Luhan kalau saja tidak meliukkan tubuhnya menghindari Luhan. Luhan yang entah tersandung apa menjadi limbung dan hampir saja jatuh kalau saja-

"Lu/Deer/Luhan/Luhanie-ge/ehh!"

**Sreet**

- Sehun tidak cekatan menahan tubuh Luhan yang masih memegang erat buku-buku itu. Luhan sedikit bernapas lega kemudian meletakkan buku-buku itu di meja.

"Luhanie-ge tak apa?" tanya Tao khawatir. Luhan menoleh kearah Tao kemudian tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Menoleh kearah Sehun dan menunduk sopan.

"Gamshamida." Ucap Luhan. Sehun tersenyum simpul untuk kemudian menundukkan kepalanya juga. Luhan kemudian menoleh kearah Tao dan yang lain. Tersenyum manis dan menggumamkan kata 'Aku baik-baik saja.' Luhan kemudian beranjak keluar dari kukungan sofa panjang dibelakangnya dan meja didepannya. Sehun yang meilhat Luhan ingin beranjak dari sana, berjalan maju.

"Tu-tunggu!" ucap Sehun tanpa sadar menarik lengan kiri Luhan yang sontak membuat Luhan menoleh.

"Ne?"

Sehun yang tadi maju tanpa sadar telah berada tepat di depan Luhan. Sehun terkejut saat mendapati wajah manis Luhan tepat berada di depannya. Entah gugup atau malu, Sehun berjalan mundur. Namun naas, tumit Sehun tersandung kaki sofa yang membuatnya langsung limbung dengan masih memegang lengan Luhan. Sehun yang tak kuasa menahan tubuhnya akhirnya jatuh dengan tetap memegang lengan Luhan dan berakhr dengan menariknya. Sehun jatuh tertidur di sofa panjang itu dengan Luhan diatasnya.

"Lu/Deer/Luhan-ge Sehunie/Sehunie!"

**Brukk**

**Chuu~~**

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Haii~~~~ Chapter 4 update... ^^v

Apakah ini sudah cukup panjang? Semoga aja iyaa :3

Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan *bow

Big thank's to :

ajib4ff, PanDragonease26, YuniNJ, paprikapumpkin, Kim Min Ah, ayulopetyas11, AnjarW, Mrs Kim siFujhosi, jettaome, Milky Andromeda, arvita kim, DevilFujhosi, NursanitaIS, KimRyeona19, PiCaPiQi Taoris HarsShipper, Elizabeth Kim, Emaknya Panda, Supirnya Baekhyun, Kang Hyun Yoo, Gita Safira, MyJongie, Dark Shine, BenS2Panda, URuRuBaek, Woles, Athena Chesloock, christalice dan Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw.

.

.

last Review jusseyo ^^

.

.

.

.

PandaQingdao93


	5. Chapter 5

**Can I say that I Love You?**

Story by _**~ Tii**_ | _**LoNaE Zhang ~**_

Chapter 5

Tittle : Can I say that I Love You?

Disclimer : They not belong to me, They belong their God, their parents, their Agency. This story is Mine.

Cast : EXO's member with other

Genre : I don't know anything about genre, but may be it's Romance or Humor? Or... Ah whatever.

Warning : Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s), Tema pasaran -_-" **Don't like, Don't read! Don't plagiarism, Don't bash chara or pair.**

Summary : Kris anak tunggal sebuah keluarga kaya raya harus menerima perceraian kedua orang tuanya. Dia juga harus rela sang Daddy menikah lagi. Tapi bagaimana jika calon Mommy barunya memiliki seorang anak yang memiliki kadar kepolosan tinggi?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Err bisa seseorang jelaskan padaku, kita sedang melakukan apa sekarang?" sebuah suara besar memecah keheningan yang terjadi di ruang tv sebuah rumah mewah. Tak ada yang menyahut. Semua diam.

"Ayolah.! Aku sudah kehausan! Sudah sepuluh menit semenjak kita datang, aku belum minum apapun. Tidakkah salah satu dari kalian berpikir bahwa aku sedang kehausan?" ucapnya lagi dengan suara memelas. Namja yang berada di sampingnya menoleh dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkahnya kemudian beralih menatap kedepan.

"Chanyeol benar." Ucapnya kemudian membuat namja tadi yang bernama Chanyeol itu tersenyum cerah. "Pergi ambilkan minuman." Lanjutnya sambil menyenggol pelan pundak namja manis disebelahnya. Sang namja manis menatap tak suka Suho -namja tadi- dan beralih mendeathglare Chanyeol. Yang di beri deathglare hanya nyengir kearah namja manis itu.

"Kau menyebalkan..." gumam namja manis itu beranjak berdiri. Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahu tak acuh.

"Sepertinya kau benar, Lay-hyung." Ucapnya santai. Namja manis yang di panggil Lay itu mendengus sebal.

"Hey! Apa kalian akan berdiam diri saja?" ucap Chanyeol menoleh kearah tiga namja yang sedang duduk berjejer disamping kanannya. "Luhan-hyung! Berhenti ber-blushing. Kau terlihat seperti bocah ingusan yang sedang jatuh cinta." Lanjut nya menatap remeh kearah namja berwajah baby face yang tengah berblushing itu, entah karena apa. Sang namja yang dipanggil Luhan yang duduk di single sofa menatapnya tak suka kearah Chanyeol. Beranjak berdiri dan langsung pergi dengan sebelumnya menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Taozi sayang... Kau tak ingin membantu Lulu dan Lay?" tanya Chanyeol kearah Tao yang tengah menatap kepergian Luhan. Kris yang mendengar panggilan 'spesial' yang ditunjukkannya untuk Tao digunakan Chanyeol, menatap tak suka kearah namja tinggi itu.

"Emm Tao boleh ikut?" tanya Tao. Chanyeol meremas tangannya kemudian memasang senyum manis –terpaksa- kearah Tao.

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya. Detik berikutnya Tao sudah melesat kedapur mengikuti Lay dan Luhan. Chanyeol tersenyum cerah kemudian dia beralih pada namja di sebelahnya.

"Kau tak ikut dengan mereka, Manis? Siapa nama mu? Baek...Baek...Baekie?" ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan membulatkan matanya. Chanyeol bilang apa tadi? Manis? Baekie? Lihatlah, wajah namja Byun itu memerah.

"Eh?" Baekhyun hanya menatap Chanyeol tak mengerti. Chanyeol menghela napas nya. 'Sepertinya tak jauh beda dengan Tao.' batinnya.

"Kau tak ikut dengan namja-namja jejadian itu?" ucap Chanyeol. Kris dan Suho yang mendengar ucapan Chanyeol langsung melempar bantalan sofa. Yang dilempar menatap tak suka kearah Kris dan Suho.

"Berhenti mengatai mereka namja jejadian." Desis Suho. Chanyeol menatap horor kearah Suho dan menelan salivanya kasar.

"O-ok." Gumam Chanyeol.

"Emm. B-baiklah. Aku kebelakang sebentar." Ucap Baekhyun kemudian beranjak ke dapur mengikuti ketiga namja tadi. Keempat namja yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu itu hanya menatap dalam diam kepergiannya.

"Baiklah. Uke-uke itu sudah pergi." Ucap Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya seolah-olah baru selesai membuang beberapa ekor anak kucing yang lucu nan manis namun dia tak suka. -_-

"Lantas?" ucap Kris tak acuh. Chanyeol hanya mendengus sebal dan beranjak bergeser tempat duduk agar lebih luas. Mengingat tadi mereka duduk berenam di satu sofa panjang. Pasti sempit. Kemudian dia beralih kearah namja tampan berkulit seputih susu untuk selanjutnya tersenyum aneh.

"Err kau?"ucapnya ragu sambil menunjuk kearah Sehun.

"Iya?" jawab Sehun menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu? Itu yang pertama untuk Luhan." Ucap Chanyeol sedikit membuat bingung Sehun. Bukan hanya Sehun sebenarnya, Suho dan Kris juga menatapnya bingung. Walau sebenarnya hanya Suho dan Sehun, sedangkan Kris hanya menatap tak acuh kearah Chanyeol. Manusia satu itu benar-benar.

"Maksudnya, err..."

"Panggil saja 'hyung'. Ya You know what lah..." ucap Chanyeol. Sehun semakin menatap Chanyeol bingung. Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya sebentar kemudian memasang gesture seperti orang tua yang akan menasehati anaknya.

"Jadi begini Suhun-"

"Sehun." Koreksi Sehun.

"Ah iya, Sehun. Kau tahu _First kiss_?" tanya Chanyeol. Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit ragu.

"Tadi itu _first kiss_ Luhan." Lanjut Chanyeol. Sehun membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Begitu juga dengan Suho dan Kris. Tapi kalian taukan Kris? Jadi ekspresi kagetnya berbeda dengan Sehun dan Suho.

"B-benarkah?" tanya Sehun.

"Yaa.. Sepertinya begitu." Ucap Chanyeol menggidikkan bahu. Sejurus itu, Suho langsung memasang wajah masam. Chanyeol sudah mulai berulah. Kris juga tersenyum remeh melihat Chanyeol. Sedangkan Sehun masih setia mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku tau kau membicarakan ku, Tuan Park." Ucap sebuah suara dari arah dapur. Luhan sang namja tengah berjalan menuju sofa dengan sebuah nampan berisi delapan buah gelas jus. Di belakangnya ada Lay yang juga membawa nampan, namun isi nampannya berupa dua piring cake berbeda. Dibelakang Lay ada Tao dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun juga tengah membawa nampan namun berisi beberapa snack ringan, sedangkan Tao berjalan dengan tangan kosong.

"Maklumi dia Luhan-ge. Dia memang tukang gosip." Ujar Lay seraya mengikuti pergerakan Luhan yang menaruh nampan berisi delapan buah jus tadi di meja. Chanyeol mendengus sebal dan berusaha menendang pantat Lay yang ada di depannya. Namun niatannya terhalang oleh tangan Suho yang dengan sigap menepis kaki lakhnat -menurut Suho- milik Chanyeol itu. Chanyeol sedikit terpental akibat dorongan tangan Suho.

"Jangan sentuh properti ku!" desis Suho menatap sangar Chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung mendengus dan beranjak duduk dibawah dan mengambil dua buah gelas jus.

"Tuan Park yang bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan? Kembalikan satu gelas lagi!" maki Luhan pada Chanyeol yang kini beranjak duduk di karpet dengan membawa dua buah gelas jus. Yang lain hanya menatap Chanyeol heran.

"Diam kau, Noona Xi!" ujar Chanyeol memberi penekanan pada kata 'Noona Xi'. Yang tak pelak membuat Luhan meremas tangannya geram. Chanyeol beralih mendongakkan kepalanya untuk kemudian menarik tangan yang entah milik siapa yang berdiri didekatnya.

Sreett

"EEH?!"

"Kau duduk disini bersama ku saja, Baekie." Ujar Chanyeol kemudian mengambil snack ringan yang di bawa Baekhyun dari nampan. Orang yang di tarik Chanyeol yang ternyata Baekhyun itu, menatap tak percaya Chanyeol dan masih tetap menatapnya heran. Jangan lupakan wajah memerah Baekhyun karena tangannya masih setia digenggam oleh Chanyeol.

"Dia sudah gila." Gumam Lay menoleh kearah Luhan dan di balas anggukan semangat dari Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini suasana di ruang tv keluarga Wu itu cukup tenang, walau tak seluruhnya tenang. Terlihat Chanyeol duduk dilantai berlapiskan karpet tebal impor dengan si manis Baekhyun duduk di sampingnya, fokus menonton sebuah acara reality show. Di belakang Baekhyun ada Sehun yang juga asik menonton. Di sebelah kanan Sehun terdapat sebuah single sofa yang diatasnya duduk namja manis bernama Luhan yang tengah asik memainkan ponselnya. Dan di sofa panjang duduk tiga namja yang terlihat sangat bahagia, look like a happy family. Suho, Lay dan Tao. Duduk santai di sofa panjang itu dan tertawa bersama, tanpa memperdulikan tatapan keji yang dilayangkan namja tinggi bernama Kris yang duduk di single sofa sebelah kiri sofa panjang. Oh jangan lupakan tangan kiri Suho yang terkadang memeluk punggung Tao ataupun mengacak pelan rambut Tao.

"Hrrgg..." Desisan pelan terdengar entah dari mulut siapa.

"Zi Tao..." terdengar panggilan pelan dengan nada super dingin menggema di ruangan yang tidak terlalu berisik itu –mengingat Chanyeol sengaja sedikit mengecilkan volume televisi. Tao yang merasa namanya dipanggil menoleh kekiri dimana suara itu berasal. Kris –sang pelaku– hanya diam menatap Tao dengan tatapan tajam. Tao hanya mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ada apa Kris-ge?" tanya Tao dengan suara manja khas miliknya. Kris masih diam dan menatap tajam Tao.

"Jangan duduk di situ." Ucapnya lagi. Tao mengerutkan dahinya. Bukan hanya Tao sebenarnya. Di tambah Suho dan Lay yang kini menatap Kris heran. Apa yang salah? Tao hanya duduk di antar Suho dan Lay di sofa panjang itu dan tertawa bersama –serasa dunia milik mereka–. Kris kenapa? Dia cemburu? Yang benar saja.

"Jadi Tao duduk dimana, gege~" Rengek Tao sambil mempoutkan bibir kucing sexy miliknya. Kris menghela napas berat dan menolehkan wajahnya kearah lain. Suho dan Lay hanya menatap satu sama lain tak mengerti dengan kelakuan Kris.

"Gege~" Panggil Tao. Kris tetap diam dan sama sekali tak menoleh kearah Tao. Tao semakin mempoutkan bibirnya. Beranjak berdiri dan berjalan perlahan.

.

.

**Srett Bugh**

"!?"

"Gege kenapa?" suara manja itu terngiang di pikiran Kris. Demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini, boleh Kris terjun bebas dari menara Eiffel? Atau mungkin menggantung dirinya di pohon toge? Ok itu tidak mungkin. Terlepas dari itu, bisa kita lihat keadaan sekarang?

Huang Zi Tao si namja panda kini dengan santai dan innocent nya duduk di pangkuan Kris. Oh mungkin kalian akan berpikir itu biasa saja jika Tao duduk di pangkuan Kris seperti pada saat pertama kali Tao bertemu dengan teman-teman Kris. Sayang nya tidak. Kaki jenjang namja panda itu dengan santainya bertengger di pinggang Kris, memeluk pinggang namja tampan itu. Jangan lupakan juga kedua tangannya yang memeluk erat leher jenjang Kris. Masih biasa? Tidak. Itu sudah cukup membuat Kris merasakan perasaaan yang di sebut 'nano-nano'.

"...Kris-ge!" panggilan cukup keras itu membuat Kris tersadarkan dari 'indahnya' merasakan perasaaan 'nano-nano'. Kris tak menjawab. Hanya diam menatap Tao, oh mungkin lebih tepatnya bibir Tao yang kini dengan lucunya di poutkan oleh sang empu.

Kris bersumpah andai saja Tao bukan calon dongsaengnya- ah! Hati Kris mencelos mengingat hal itu. Menundukkan kepalanya sejenak untuk kemudian memalingkan wajahnya kekanan menghindari kontak mata dengan Tao. Tao yang sedari tadi mempoutkan bibirnya kini beralih mengerutkan dahinya. Tangan kirinya beranjak meraih pipi kanan Kris dan tangan kanannya di pipi kirinya. Membingkai wajah tampan itu untuk kemudian membuatnya menatap matanya. Mereka berdua terdiam saat mata sekelam langit malam itu beradu dengan mata panda yang terlihat indah itu.

Tinggalkan dulu pasangan satu itu. Terlihat kini Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Luhan, Sehun, Lay dan Suho menatap kearah Kris dan Tao. Menatap mereka sejak Tao duduk di pangkuan Kris dengan seenaknya. Dengan posisi Lay dan Suho yang duduk di sofa panjang, Luhan masih tetap dengan ponsel di tangannya dengan posisi duduk yang bisa di katakan 'kurang ajar' di single sofa. Sehun yang di bawah menatap Kris dan Tao dengan pandangan cukup biasa saja. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang menatap mereka dengan snack di tangan mereka masing-masing, seolah sedang menonton sebuah film yang di tayangkan di layar besar di dalam bioskop.

"Kenapa Kris-ge tak mau menatap Tao?" ucap Tao dengan suara pelan yang sukses membuat Kris membelalakkan matanya menatap Tao. Tao hanya diam dan menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Kris sedikit meringis pelan kemudian menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"T-Tao..."

"Apa karena Tao jelek?" ucap Tao dengan mata sedikit berkaca-kaca. Kris menatap Tao aneh. Siapa bilang Tao jelek! Dia sempurna, untuk Kris. Masih di posisi seperti tadi, Tao beranjak menoleh kearah teman-temannya dan teman-teman Kris. Berniat meminta pendapat mungkin. Namun sayang, tepat saat Tao menoleh kebelakang, Lay, Suho, Luhan, Sehun, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, mereka langsung kembali ke posisi awal. Suho dan Lay yang kini tengah –sok– menonton tv. Luhan yang kembali asik dengan ponsel miliknya. Sehun kembali dengan acara menonton tv nya dengan bersandar pada meja kaca di belakangnya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dengan acara menontonnya –juga– dengan snack di tangan masing-masing.

Tao yang melihat hal itu menjadi kesal sendiri dan mempoutkan bibir curvenya. Menatap kesal kearah 6 namja yang sedang sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing. Kris yang memang sebenarnya menatap Tao sedari tadi terkekeh sendiri melihat tingkah Tao. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir. Tepat saat Tao kembali berbalik kearahnya, Kris memasang ekspresi biasanya.

"Sebenarnya Tao hanya ingin meminta pendapat. Tapi sepertinya mereka sibuk sendiri..." ujar namja panda itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Kris menghela napas pelan untuk kemudian tersenyum lembut kearah Tao. Tangan kanannya beranjak meraih pipi kiri Tao dan mengelusnya pelan. Tao yang mendapat perlakuan 'aneh' dari Kris menatap namja tinggi itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Dengar. Tao tidak jelek. Sama sekali tidak." ujar Kris tegas namun tetap dengan nada lembut pada Tao. tao memiringkan kepalanya kekiri dan mengerjapkan matanya.

"Lalu?" ucap Tao. Kris mengerutkan dahinya. Tangan kirinya beranjak meraih pipi kiri Tao dan kedua tangannya mulai membingkan wajah Tao dan membenarkan posisi kepala Tao menjadi lurus.

"Lalu apanya, hng?" tanya Kris. Tao mempoutkan bibirnya –lagi–. Mengangkat kepalan tangan kanannya dan memukulkan pelan kebahu Kris berulang kali. Tak pelak membuat sang empu mengaduh –walau sebenarnya tak merasa sakit sedikit pun–.

"Hey! Tao sayang! Kenapa?" tanya Kris. Tao berhenti memukul bahu Kris dan menghela napas pelan.

"Katakan pada gege. Kenapa?" ujar Kris. Tao menatap Kris.

"Lalu kalau Tao tidak jelek, kenapa Kris-ge tidak mau menatap wajah Tao? Setiap bertatapan dengan Tao, gege pasti selalu menoleh kearah lain! Pasti karena wajah Tao jelekkan!" sentak Tao. Kris yang mendengar penuturan Tao tersentak kaget. Demi apapun yang bisa di masak oleh Kyungsoo, Tao tidak mengerti. Dia tidak tahu alasan sebenarnya Kris selalu menghindari bertatapan dengan Tao. Bukan karena Tao jelek! Tentu saja karena Tao memang tidak jelek.

"Hiks..." satu isakan pelan keluar dari curve lips milik Tao yang sukses membuat Kris tersadarkan dan menatap Tao. Di lihatnya kini mata Tao tengah berkaca-kaca. Hati Kris kembali mencelos melihat Tao menangis. Jangan pernah tanyakan pada Kris mengapa dia seperti itu. Padahal dia belum genap dua bulan hidup bersama namja panda itu. Kedua tangan Kris beranjak membingkai wajah Tao dan kedua ibu jarinya menghapus jejak air mata yang mengalir di pipi Tao. Lembut. Sangat lembut Kris lakukan itu.

"Taozi..." panggil Kris pelan. Masih dengan kedua ibu jarinya mengusap-usap pipi Tao. Tao hanya diam.

"Peach..." lagi panggil Kris pelan. Tao tak menjawab lagi. Suasana benar-benar hening. Hanya terdengar samar-samar suara televisi dan suara isakan Tao. Kris menghela napas pelan kemudian kedua tangannya membingkai wajah Tao dan mendongakkannya hingga dapat di lihatnya kedua mata panda Tao yang berkaca-kaca. Kini bola mata sekelam langit malam itu bertatapan dengan mata panda Tao yang berkaca-kaca.

"ZiTao sayang..." pangil Kris dengan pelan dan mengelus pipi Tao. Pipi Tao sedikit bersemu merah merasakan telapak tangan besar milik Kris menyentuh dan menglus-elus pipi miliknya.

"Dengar sayang. Ini bukan masalah wajahmu –yang kau bilang– jelek itu. Kau tidak jelek. Sama sekali tidak." ucap Kris meyakinkan Tao. Tao masih sesenggukan dan menatap ragu Kris. Kris yang seolah mengerti akan arti tatapan Tao, menghela napas pelan. Kedua tangannya yang berada di pipi Tao beranjak menarik pelan kepala Tao hingga dahi namja panda yang begitu di sayanginya itu menempel pada dahi miliknya.

"Gege tidak berbohong, sayang~" bisik Kris tepat di depan wajah Tao. Tao terdiam merasakan hembusan napas Kris yang sedikit banyaknya menerpa bibir curve miliknya. Mata panda Tao menatap dalam mata hitam sekelam langit malam Kris, mencari kebenaran dari ucpan Kris. Dan Tao mendapatkan itu. Perlahan sebuah lengkungan lucu tersemat dibibir curve milik Tao. Kepala milik namja panda itu pun bergerak pelan keatas dan ke bawah. Kris tersenyum cukup lebar melihat Tao tersenyum. Perlahan di rengkuh nya tubuh tak berisi milik Tao, memeluk erat namja panda itu. Tangan kanannya bergerak mengelus surai halus Tao.

"Jangan suka menyimpulkan sesuatu seenakmu, sayang~. Bisa-bisa kau yang rugi nantinya.." bisik Kris lembut dan setelahnya di kecupnya kilat pelipis Tao. Tao sendiri hanya mengangguk mendengar 'petuah' dari Kris.

"Ugh, ZiTao sayang Kris-ge.." bisik Tao lagi dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang milik Kris. Kris masih diam. Ucapan Tao tadi sukses membuat jantungnya berdebar cukup kencang. Tangannya yang awalnya mengelus surai Tao, kini masih terdiam. Waktu pun seolah berhenti untuk Kris saat ini. Pandangan mata Kris kosong dan entah sudah sampai mana angan nya melayang.

"Gege.." panggilan Tao sukses menyadarkan Kris dari kenikmatan dunia yang entah apa itu bentuknya. Kris beranjak memluk tubuh Tao sama erat nya seperti yang Tao lakukan.

"Gege juga sayang... Gege juga.." bisik Kris lagi dengan lembutnya. Matanya teroejam manikmati pelukan Tao.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luhan-hyung..."

"..."

"Lulu-hyung..."

"Hng."

"Park Luhan-hyung!"

Byuurrr

"Sejak kapan nama ku menjadi 'Park Luhan' bodoh!" seorang namja berwajah tak layaknya seorang namja tengah membersihkan kaos putih polosnya yang terkena sedikit banyaknya jus yang di semburkannya tadi. Di tambah sorang namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu kini tengah menggerutu kesal sambil membersihkan jus yang di semburkan namja bernama Luhan tadi di wajahnya, bajunya juga lantai, mengingat dia duduk di bawah sedangkan Luhan duduk di ranjang.

"Kau sih! Di panggil tak menjawab!" gerutu namja tinggi bernama Park Chanyeol itu. Luhan menoleh kearah Chanyeol dan melempar bantal yang ada di sebelahnya, tepat mengenai wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang tengah membersihkan bajunya itu terdiam menerima lemparan dari Luhan.

"Aku kau salahkan? Tidakkah terlihat oleh mata bulat mu itu aku sedang meminum jus?!" Maki Luhan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri memasang wajah sok takutnya dan memundurkan kepalanya.

"Sudah cukup, Luhan-hyung! Kau membuatku takut." Ucap Chanyeol kini beranjak memeluk bantal yang di lempar Luhan padanya. Luhan hanya diam kemudian meminum sisa jus miliknya.

"Luhan-hyung. Tidakkah kau berpikir Kris-hyung dan Tao itu aneh?" ucap Chanyeol. Luhan menoleh kearah Chanyeol dan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa maksud mu?" Ucap Luhan menoleh kearah Chanyeol. Chanyeol balik menatap Luhan.

"Tidakkah kau berpikir Kris-hyung memiliki perasaan lain pada Tao?" Ucap Chanyeol. Luhan membelalakkan matanya.

"Apa maksudmu bodoh! Diamlah kau! Aku mau tidur. Pergi kau!" maki Luhan dan melempar selimut cukup tebal kebawah dan mengenai tepat seluruh badannya.

"Good night." Ucap Luhan.

"Aish. Menyebalkan!" gerutu Chanyeol. Setelahnya Chanyeol beranjak tidur.

"Aku yakin firasatku tidak salah."

"Matikan lampu bodoh!"

"Iya!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

[TBC]

Hello... Ada yang merindukan ku? Ku harap enggak. *plakk

Maafkan anak SuLay ini kerena terlalu lama hiatus. Jujur tak ada niatan hiatus, tapi kemaren akun hang and gak bisa di buka sama sekali. Beruntung sekarang di bisa.

Sekali lagi mohon maaf jika ada kekurangan dan ketidaknyamanan *bow

CISTILY for you... u,u

.

.

.

PandaQingdao93


End file.
